Now and Forever
by GrandPuubaTikiElderMcTootTooT
Summary: They were always really close growing up after meeting in fairy tail. And throughout the years nothing could tear them apart. That is until she was taken away to Edolas through the Anima. But now that she is back in Earthland with the Natsu she grew to love, things will go back to how they were starting now, and lasting forever. Progression Natsu x Lisanna, Mira x OC T for Language
1. The Beginning of A Fairy Tail

**Summary For Story**

They were always really close growing up after meeting in fairy tail. And throughout the years nothing could tear them apart.. that is until she was taken away to Edolas through the Anima. But now that she is back in Earthland with the Natsu she grew to love, things will go back to how they were.. starting now.. and lasting forever. Just how she always wanted growing up. Natsu x Lisanna

* * *

(Authors Note)

Hi everyone! Your local GrandPuubaTikiElderMcTootToot here! Thanks for checking out my story! I'd like to say just a few short things before the beginning of the story. First off I'd like to ask that no matter what couple you are rooting for, please be respectful of the fact that everyone doesn't share the same views as you. Now while this is a Natsu and Lisanna fan fiction, and there may be a few people who are for Natsu and Lucy being a couple. I respectfully ask that you don't trash me on not going with them. Simply put, after watching the series, and reading the manga a few times myself. I just think there is just something about Natsu and Lisanna's past that makes me believe that there is more to them than just friends in store for the future. But that is my opinion, and I don't want to seem I'm forcing it upon anyone. Anyways! Next off would be that the story starts a couple weeks after Lisanna, and everyone else returns back to Earthland from Edolas. So on that note, please enjoy, and leave a review. If the story appeases to the masses I may make it a good multi-chapter story depending on what I get back in the reviews, but until then I may just shoot for a few chapters. Enjoy :)

**(Important for everyone to know)**

I have recently decided that I will be expanding off of this chapter to make it a full multi chapter story. It will remain a roman/humor story as it was intended, but in order for me to do this, and have a little fun while doing so, I will be doing a few things to keep it interesting for myself as an writer. So expect an update within the next day or so! :D

* * *

**The Beginning of A Fairy Tail**

Since her return to Earthland two weeks ago, things have been calming down in fairy tail after the shock of Lisanna's return started to wear off. Over the past couple weeks, she had spent the majority of her time with her older sister Mirajane and her older brother Elfman, and getting settled back into how everything was before she left.

She was so happy that everything was returning to normal over the past couple weeks, but she was slowly starting to notice that someone was missing most of the time. Out of reach.. too far away to talk too, or perhaps maybe even avoiding her..? And that person was the one she wanted to see, and spend time with the most other than her siblings. And that person was Natsu...

'Natsu.. where are you?' Lisanna wondered as she watched Juvia once again trying to proclaim her love to the guild's local ice stripper. *Shakes head violently* I mean.. Gray Fullbuster...

Giggling at the scene she was watching, Lisanna sighed to herself with a small smile on her face that went unnoticed by all except her older sister Mira.

"Whats with the cute smile Lisanna?" Mira asked cutely as she was setting a freshly cleaned mug back on the shelf.

"Eh? Oh nothing Mira-nee. Just watching Gray and Juvia makes me smile is all. They are so different than what I am used to seeing." Lisanna giggled once more. "It used to be Gray who was always clinging to Juvia, and Juvia beating him off of her, and telling him to take his clothes off." Lisanna laughed after thinking back to the Edolas versions of the two.

"Oh I see." Mira smiled cutely with her eyes closed. "But if that's the case then why the look of longing on your face Lisanna? Thinking about a certain pink haired dragon slayer again are you?" Mira giggled after seeing the blush slowly spreading across her little sisters face.

"W-what? N-no.. I was uh.." Lisanna tried to get out but sighed in defeat. "Am I really that easy to read Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked quietly.

"To me? Of course silly! I'm your older sister after all." Mira smiled.

"I guess your right.. It's just, I haven't seen Natsu much at all since I came back, and.." Lisanna tried to explain, but was cut off by Mira. "And you miss him right?" Mira finished for her.

"Yeah.. I miss him." Lisanna sighed after admitting what she felt deep down. "I just get the feeling he doesn't want to be around me like we used to be. Like he may be avoiding me." Lisanna frowned after telling her older sister her thoughts.

"Oh Lisanna, I'm sure that's not what is going through Natsu's head, and you should know it too." Mira smiled once more after setting a reassuring hand on Lisanna's shoulder.

"I guess your right.. I just want to spend time with him, and happy like we used to." Lisanna said while looking away from Mira a little embarrassed.

Just as Mira was about to say something else the guild hall's doors opened up, revealing Erza, and Lucy who was looking pretty tired as they were approaching the bar where Lisanna, and Mira were talking at.

"Welcome home you two." Mira greeted them with her warm smile as always. "How was the job?"

"Long... and tiring.." Lucy whined as she plopped her forehead onto the edge of the bar.

"It wasn't that bad really, we just had to take care of a local vulcan problem up in the mountains." Erza chuckled as she sat down at the bar.

"Yeah well I'm not used to fighting things still! Why couldn't we do a more simpler job, rather than one that requires fighting all the time." Lucy complained.

"Well, pick the job before Natsu does next time." Erza replied simply before asking for a drink from Mira.

"Natsu went on a job with you guys without Gray?" Lisanna asked curiously. It wasn't like them to not take along Gray for a job.

"He said he didn't want to go, and just wanted to stay here." Erza explained simply.

"Oh I see.." Lisanna trailed off. "Why didn't Natsu return to the guild with you guys after you got back?" Lisanna asked maybe a little too quickly.

Smirking slightly Erza responded. "He said he was just going to go out into the East Forest to do some fishing. I'm sure he'll be back in a little while."

Torn between deciding on leaving the guild to go find Natsu, or staying at the guild, and spending time with everyone else. Lisanna eventually decided to wait, and see if Natsu would return to the guild in a few hours before dinner.

"Hey now, don't look so down Lisanna." Erza commented after seeing the torn look on the youngest silver haired mage of the Strauss family.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" Lucy asked after finally raising her head off of the counter.

"Oh.. nothing.." Lisanna answered quietly.

Nudging Lucy in the side Erza not so quietly whispered into the blonde haired celestial mage's ear with a smirk. "She misses Natsu."

"She what?" Lucy said confusingly, and thought for a quick second. 'Oh that's right! Lisanna's, Natsu's special girlfriend. Aww poor girl..'

"Well if you miss him, you should go look for him." Lucy spoke after breaking out of her thoughts with a smile.

"I-it's fine really.. I can wait until he gets back to the guild for dinner." Lisanna answered shyly.

"Aww don't be like that! Come on!" Lucy said as he grabbed Lisanna's hand, and started to pull her towards the guild doors.

Coming back with Erza's drink Mira spoke up. "Were is Lisanna, and Lucy going?" Mira asked curiously with her head tilted slightly.

Smirking as Erza took a hold of her drink she answered before taking a drink. "Lucy is making Lisanna go look for Natsu."

Oh, I see." Mira smiled. "Don't be out late Lisanna!" Mira called out with a smile to her younger sister who was being dragged towards the door still.

"I wont!" Lisanna called back, as she was being shoved out of the guild by Lucy.

"Off you go now." Lucy smiled, and started explaining where he should be, but was interrupted by Lisanna.

"Thanks Lucy.. but I am pretty sure I know where he is right now." Lisanna smiled, and started heading towards the East Forest.

Watching as Lisanna's form faded away from view, Mira, Erza, and Lucy all looked at each other with a similar smile on their faces before returning back to the bar.

"So.. do either of you know why Natsu hasn't been around the guild much lately when you guys haven't been out on a job?" Mira asked curiously, thinking back to what her and Lisanna were talking about earlier.

"No, not really." Erza admitted as she took a sip of her drink Mira had gotten her earlier.

"I don't have a clue either, but I have noticed he has been acting weirder than usual for a little while now." Lucy explained.

"I wonder what could be causing him to do that.." Mira trailed off in thought as she turned towards someone from in the guild who asked her for another drink.

* * *

_East Forest_

After separating from Erza, and Lucy when they returned back to Mongolia after completing their job. Natsu and Happy went out to the East Forest to catch some fish, and was trying to enjoy the peaceful scenery that they have grown to love throughout their childhood.

"Natsuuuuuu! I'm hungry." Happy whined as he looked over at his pink haired friend.

"Shhh! I know... Ahh! Why does fishing have to take forever!" Natsu whined back at Happy who was trying to give Natsu his best puppy dog eyes.

"We have been here for an hour now Natsu... I'm hungry.." Happy whined some more as he tugged on his smaller fishing pole to recast it.

"Keep stating the obvious, and I may use you as my bait.." Natsu grumbled out.

"You wouldn't!" Happy shrieked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Try me." Natsu evilly smiled as he looked over at his little flying blue cat companion, and jumped towards him.

"EEEPP!" Happy squealed as he quickly abandoned his fishing pole, and took to the air to avoid the evilly chuckling pink haired dragon slayer he called a friend.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice scolded from the bushes not too far away.

"Huh? Who's there!?" Natsu called out, quickly abandoning his chase after Happy. And quickly saw that it was Lisanna who was emerging from the bushes of the forest.

'Oh no...' Natsu thought as he started sweating slightly. "Oh hey Lisanna.. what are you doing here?" Natsu quickly spouted off the first thing that his small brain could think up.

"Well.. I was worried about you when you didn't come back to the guild with Erza, and Lucy.. And Lucy mentioned you've been acting a little different lately. I just wanted to know if you were okay.." Lisanna answered shyly, and looking away from Natsu's eyes.

"I'm fine. Happy just wanted to do some fishing." Natsu stated simply, as Happy flew back down, and hugged Lisanna.

"Natsu's threatening to use me as fishing bait!" Happy cried hysterically to Lisanna with tears streaming down his face.

"Now, now Happy I'm sure Natsu didn't mean it." Lisanna smiled softly as she held Happy in her arms. "And you." Lisanna pointed to Natsu with a stern look. "Don't scare Happy like that. The father should always be patient with the baby, and try to make him happy."

Getting a little flustered at Lisanna bringing up the "Him being Happy's father again after so long." Natsu quickly turned his head away from them. "Ah geez Lisanna that was forever ago!"

Giggling at Natsu's apparently flustered state, Lisanna just couldn't help, but pick on poor Natsu for old time's sake. "AWW! You still are just the cutest when your all flustered!" Lisanna kept giggling, and waving her free hand up, and down with her eyes closed.

"I am not!" Natsu huffed, trying to avoid eye contact with his closest childhood friend.

Sighing to herself after a minute of silence. "I really missed that.." Lisanna whispered softly as Happy jumped out of her arms, and walked over to his abandoned fishing pole.

"What? Teasing me for something that happened forever ago when we were little?" Natsu pouted as he looked over his shoulder at Lisanna who just now sat down next to him at the edge of the fishing hole.

"Well.. yes kind of.. but.." Lisanna looked away for a moment. "What i really miss is being close to you like this, like we used to.." Lisanna admitted quietly with a small blush adorning her face.

Not really knowing what else to really say Natsu just sat there quietly for a minute. "I do too.." Natsu finally spoke.

"You do?" Lisanna asked looking at Natsu in the eyes.

"Well.. yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Natsu quickly answered a little nervously.

"I don't know.. I haven't seen you much since I came back here.. so I kind of got the feeling you wanted to keep your distance from me or something.." Lisanna answered quietly.

"What? No.. that's not it.. I just.." Natsu trailed off. "I just wanted to let you spend your time with Mira, and Elfman, since you haven't been around them for the past two years.. I didn't want to steal you away from them I guess.." Natsu admitted.

Shocked at hearing that's the reason why he wasn't around the guild much lately. Lisanna quickly was running through other things in her mind at a fast pace, and came to the perfect thing to say. "So.. you wanted to make sure I was settled back in here in Earthland before you swept me off my feet, and dragged me away from everyone, is that it?" Lisanna asked with a half smile, half smirk.

"W-what? No that wasn't it at all.." Natsu turned his head away quickly with a small blush on his face.

"Uh-huh." Lisanna giggled.

"Look.. I just.. didn't want to.. I don't know.. bug you I guess." Natsu stopped to think about where he was going with this, as he watched Happy glaring at the water his fishing pole was in. "I just wanted you to be happy, and didn't want to be another one of the many who would be hovering around you I suppose."

"..But Natsu.. just being around you makes me happy." Lisanna said as she gently laid her hand on top of Natsu's, causing him to look back over to her with mild shock.

"Really?"

"Yes Natsu really. Why wouldn't my Husband make me happy?" Lisanna giggled as she watched Natsu's face turn red.

"Ahh that again!?" Natsu whined as he flopped backwards onto the ground.

Hearing what Natsu, and Lisanna were talking about from his fishing spot, Happy looked over at them. "She Looooooves you!"

"THAT'S GOTTEN SO OLD HAPPY!" Natsu growled as he quickly sat forward, and got face to face with Happy, who was still just smiling.

"Now, now you two." Lisanna laughed as she separated the two from each other.

"Hmpf." Natsu grunted as he turned his head away still a little red in the face.

After another minute or two of silence Lisanna spoke up again breaking the silence.

"I'm serious you know.. You do make me happy.. Growing up with you, and playing house with Happy in our little home, are my most precious memories of my childhood, and I will cherish them forever." Lisanna spoke out quietly, as Natsu turned his head to listen to her.

"I know. And they are the same for me too." Natsu quietly admitted.

"So.. your not going to stay away from me now right?" Lisanna asked quietly with sincerity.

"I guess not. Like I said I just didn't want to be a bother." Natsu replied as he put his arms behind his head.

"You'll never be a bother to me Natsu.. I just want things to go back like they used to be.." Lisanna whispered the last part out.

Looking back over at the girl, Natsu quietly debated on what to say to that.

".. I do too. And.. I've.. missed you. It hurt so much when we all thought you had died.." Natsu quietly answered back.

"I'm sorry Natsu.. I wish that had never happened, and I don't want something like that to happen ever again. I don't ever want to put that kind of pain on you, or my brother and sister as well as everyone else.." Lisanna softly spoke as she gently laid her head on Natsu's shoulder, effectively causing him to tense up.

Calming his nerves down after a few seconds, he thought of the right thing to say to that. "It's alright Lisanna, your home. Where you should be.. and that's all that matters to me." Natsu smiled softly, as he was relaxing a bit after Lisanna had laid her head on his shoulder.

Looking up from Natsu's shoulder, and seeing his genuine smile caused Lisanna to smile back just as brilliantly.

"Oooooo! You loooooove each other!" Happy said after seeing the two so close to each other now with a big goofy smile.

"Happy.." Lisanna warned as she looked over at the small blue cat, effectively causing Happy to shut his mouth for a moment.

"So.." Natsu spoke up not sure about what he was trying to say.

"So? What, Natsu?" Lisanna quietly asked after hearing him speak up again.

"So.. you really want things to go back the way they were before?" Natsu nervously asked with a small blush on his face, all while trying to keep his head slightly away from Lisanna seeing it.

"Of course. Nothing would make me more happier. Well maybe there is one thing that would be better." Lisanna smiled with her head still on Natsu's shoulder.

"Yeah? And whats that?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well.. we could stop pretending to be a family, and actually become one." Lisanna smiled as she saw Natsu's face turning bright red from the corner of her eye. "That would make me even happier." Lisanna finished just as she saw Happy walking over to them, and sitting on Lisanna's lap with a small pout after still not being able to catch anything.

"I.. suppose that wouldn't be so bad." Natsu finally managed to choke out with a fierce blush on his face still.

"Really?" Lisanna asked a little taken back by Natsu.

"Y-yeah, really." Natsu replied as he looked at Lisanna's lap, and noticed Happy was about to fall asleep. "Come on, let's get back to the guild, and get something to eat, before Happy starts throwing a fit." Natsu grinned.

"Alright." Lisanna answered simply with her small blush still ever present, and took her head off of Natsu's shoulder, and picked Happy up, cradling him in one of her arms, and taking Natsu's hand with her other. Causing Natsu to nervously look down at their joined hands.

Smiling back at Natsu, Lisanna just leaned her head back on Natsu's shoulder as they started walking back to the guild from the forest, hand in hand.

"So. Natsu." Lisanna spoke up after a few minutes of silence as they walked.

"Yeah?" Asked as he looked over to Lisanna.

"Does this mean.. we are a couple now?" Lisanna asked with hope emanating from her voice.

"Well.. uh.. I.. would like to think so." Natsu nervously smiled.

"Good." Lisanna smiled. "You know.. I've been wanting us to be like this since we were kids."

Thinking about everything he had gone through ever since Lisanna had disappeared, Natsu remained quiet for a few moments before responding.

"Me too. Ever since you disappeared to Edolas.. I would.. uh.." Natsu trailed off.

"You would what Natsu?" Lisanna asked cutely as she wanted to know what Natsu was going to say.

"I would.. have dreams about you.. about back when we were kids, and trying to hatch Happy's egg. And maybe what life would be like if you never disappeared." Natsu sighed after stopping. "I never stopped thinking about you, and how I wished I was there to help you when you needed it the most." Natsu finally finished with his eyes turned downwards to the ground as they continued to walk.

"Oh Natsu.." Lisanna said as she gently squeezed Natsu's hand to let him know she was here now and wasn't going anywhere. "When.. I was in Edolas.. There wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't thinking about you, and all of the things that made you special to me.." Lisanna quietly spoke trying to keep back the feeling of tears that were wanting to spill out after thinking back to when she was in Edolas. "And when I saw you, and Happy show up at the guild in Edolas.. I wanted nothing more than to run over and hug you two, and never let go.. but.." Lisanna tried to finish but was stopped as Natsu stopped walking and looked at her with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"I know.. You didn't want to make anyone sad." Natsu managed a small smile. "It's just who you are." After hearing Natsu, Lisanna just closed her eyes, and smiled in content at being so close to Natsu once more.

* * *

_Back At The Guild_

It has been a few hours since Lisanna had left the guild in search of Natsu, and the guild was once again strangely quiet with the absense of its local pink haired dragon slayer, and Mira was starting to wonder if Lisanna had ever found him out in the forest. Looking over at Erza who was quietly enjoying her beloved strawberry cheese cake, the oldest Strauss sibling just had to know something.

"Erza? Your certain that Natsu, and Happy went out to the east forest right?" Mira asked with her curiosity getting the better of her mind once again.

"Hmm?" Erza mumbled out with her fork still in her mouth after taking a bite. "Yeah that's usually where they always go when they fish. Why?" Erza responded after swallowing her bite of cake.

"Well.. I'm just worried is all. They usually come back to the guild around this time for dinner, and Lisanna hasn't come back to the guild too.." Mira trailed off while looking away.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they will be back before-" Erza stopped as the doors to the guild once again opened up revealing Natsu holding hands with Lisanna, while Lisanna's head was leaning on Natsu's shoulder still with Happy asleep in her other arm.

Once everyone in the guild took notice of the sight, everyone was once again loud and obnoxious, handing each other money from either winning or losing a bet once placed between one another, or just plainly stating the obvious of the newly formed couple, and started heading towards the new couple as Natsu, and Lisanna headed towards the bar where Mira was still working behind. Trying to not get too overwhelmed by the mass amount of people storming their way asking questions and such.

Smiling happily for her younger sister and Natsu, Mira greeted them like everyone else. "Welcome home you two."

"Eh.. yeah. Thanks." Natsu nervously responded not knowing how this was going to play out, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see Lisanna finally found you." Mira smiled again cutely, as she turned her attention towards her sister. "Congratulations you two. I was wondering how long this would take." Mira giggled while covering her mouth.

"Thanks Mira-nee." Lisanna blushed and looked slightly downwards embarrassed.

Just now entering the room, Gray noticed Natsu, and Lisanna at the bar talking to Mira, and quickly caught on with what was going on in the now rowdy room. "Bout time lizard breath!" Gray shouted as he was nearing in on the couple, with Juvia close behind shadowing him as usual.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Natsu yelled as he let go of Lisanna's hand, and got in Gray's face. "Exactly what it sounded like moron!" Gray yelled back, as the two started the daily ritual of getting in a fight with each other, causing a dust cloud to erupt from within the guild hall, with the occasion fist or leg appearing out of it every once in a while.

Sweat dropping at the scene Lucy, and Erza both looked over at Lisanna from their spots at the bar.

"Your dating that." They both said, and smirked at the same time.

Sighing to herself, Lisanna smiled eventually. "I know." Handing the still sleeping Happy over to her sister, Lisanna turned around putting both her hands on her hips. "NATSU THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lisanna yelled loudly, effectively stopping the fist fight with both participants looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Natsu nervously answered as he let go of the fist full of Gray's hair he was holding, and backed off.

"Well now.. That was unexpected." Mira mused with a smile.

"Yeah.. Usually it's Erza to break up their little fights." Lucy thought out loud.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana called out from the back of the guild.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" Gray shrieked as he jumped up in the air dramatically with his hands upwards, just as Makarov jumped up on the counter of the bar.

"Attention everyone! In the latest news of little Natsu, and little Lisanna finally becoming a couple. And with some of us finally winning our bets!" Makarov chuckled. "LET US HAVE A GRAND PARTY!" Makarov yelled out, as everyone else in the guild cheered wildly.

Walking back over to Lisanna, and getting back to her side, Natsu was a little nervous for once with all of the attention he, and Lisanna were getting for them becoming a couple now.

Taking note of Natsu's behavior, Lisanna gently took his hand, and sat them both down at the bar. "Relax Natsu, lets just enjoy the party." Lisanna smiled cutely.

"Eh.. yeah.." Natsu nervously responded just as Mira asked them what they would like for dinner.

"TAKING ALL BETS FOR HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR THEM TO HAVE KIDS!" Someone yelled out over everyone's loud voices, causing the couple to blush furiously.

"LETS SEE A KISS!" Someone else yelled out afterwards, making them blush even darker.

"Don't be shy you two." Makarov said as he walked over to them on the counter with a smile. "Everyone is just happy for you is all. Besides, it's not everyday that we all can be happy like this, and celebrate."

"I.. suppose.. this is just so embarrassing." Lisanna said as she held her face with her hands, trying to keep her blush down. Looking over at Natsu who was unusually still at the moment she noticed his rigid posture. "Natsu? What's wro-" Lisanna trailed off as she caught sight of her older brother marching towards them.

"You need to be a MAN to date my sister Natsu!" Elfman yelled not too far away from them, resuming his march that ensued pain towards them with a scary look in his eyes.

"Elfman!" Lisanna called out to calm her brother down.

"Nobody is dating my-ompf!" Elfman was cut off by Mira trapping him in a inescapable headlock.

"Don't mind him you two." Mira smiled innocently. "Just enjoy your food together." Mira finished dragging Elfman away from the young couple, causing Natsu to relax a bit, and take a bite of his food trying to ignore the commotion behind them as he ate.

"I'm never going hear the end of this.." Natsu mumbled under his breath but was caught by Lisanna.

"Aww don't worry, they will calm down before you know it." Lisanna tried to comfort him, before some loud noises caught everyone at the bar's attention. Looking back where the sound came from the all noticed a fight broke out in the hall and things were being thrown around once more, and people yelling at each other.

"Same as always." Lucy sighed.

"Yep, never changes." Erza laughed as she turned back to her cake.

Looking over at Lisanna, Natsu had a hopeful look in his eye almost asking for permission.

"No your not going over there Natsu." Lisanna quickly spoke seeing the unasked question he was about to ask her.

"Aww come on!" Natsu whined, before getting slammed in the back of the head by a chair, making him go face first into his food Mira had just recently set out for them. "OKAY WHO THREW THAT!" Natsu howled before disregarding Lisanna's words a moment before, and bolted from his seat into the action.

"So much for that.." Lisanna sighed as she watched Natsu disappear into the chaos with a small smile as she watched the fighting.

Coming back into the guild hall Mira noticed the brawl happening, and looked towards the girls at the counter. "Natsu start another fight already?"

"Actually no.. Lisanna held him back from joining in when it started until he got hit in the back of the head with a chair into his food." Erza laughed.

"I see." Mira mused as she watched on. "He seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit." Mira giggled as she brought Happy back over to Lisanna, and handed him back to her.

Taking back Happy, and letting him get comfortable in her arms again. Lisanna just smiled as she saw Natsu emerge from the chaos for a moment with a huge smile on his face before he jumped back in. "He seems so happy right now." Lisanna spoke out loud.

"I agree, It's been a while since I've seen that smile on him." Mira agreed, as she cleaned up Natsu's ruined meal. "I'm glad it's back though."

"Me too Mira-nee.. Me too." Lisanna replied as she hugged the still sleeping blue cat, who she considered "Her baby."

* * *

(Authors Note)

Well that's the first chapter! Like it? Well I liked writing it so it must mean that it is at least decent haha. Well like I said before the beginning of the chapter, depending on the feed back I get from the story I may or may not keep it going. I would like to but like all writers I don't want to keep putting time into something others wont appreciate. I will be going back over it in a bit, and maybe change a few things if I am going to keep it going but yeah that's to decide in a few days. So lemme know and REVIEW XD You may get a cookie!


	2. The Shadow Demon's Return

(Authors Note)

Hey all! Welcome back! I'd first like to say to everyone who reviewed, and to anyone else who enjoyed the first chapter that I will be continuing this story into a multi-chapter story like you all wanted to see. As I mentioned in a small note at the beginning of the first chapter, I will be adding an OC to this story just to make it more fun to me as I write. I changed the rating of the story from T to M just because I may want to let loose, and use a little language, and who knows.. maybe a tasteful lemon if that's what you all would like. Anyways, let me know what you all think in a review. Like I said in the last chapter, make sure to spread the word of the story, so other writers out there who may of not thought of doing a Nastu x Lisanna fic, or even a fairy tail fic in general can add more stories to this great site :D

And to those who reviewed the first chapter, your cookies are currently being baked as you read this, and shall be ready for pick up at your earliest convince.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters, although if I did.. *sighs* I wouldn't be writing this now would I? :P

* * *

**The Shadow Demon's Return**

It's been a few days since the official announcement of Natsu and Lisanna becoming an actual couple, and things around the guild were once again going well. The jobs requests were coming in at a constant rate, supplying everyone with income which made everyone happy of course. All around everyone from within the guild was enjoying the time of peace that had fallen onto them. Natsu was challenging anyone and everyone who would look at him funny with Lisanna laughing as he did so, Gray wandering around the guild without his clothes with Juvia shadowing him and professing her love to him, Erza.. well she was happy just to be bossing everyone around to keep the guild in order, and then there was Lucy who was happily skimming through the latest issue of sorcerers weekly checking out the latest news on the famous mage's of Fiore. Gajeel munching on some iron in the corner of the guild, then there was Wendy happily helping out anywhere she could. All was peaceful.. That is until-

**BAM!**

The loud noise obviously caused from the guilds double doors being kicked in hard, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing, and look towards the person who rudely kicked in the door.

Standing in the door frame a 6 foot tall man dressed in a black cloak with its hood off, revealing his very dark brown spiky hair, with the sides of his head shaved, and black horse shoe shaped earrings with spikes on each end of the horse shoes, and over all very handsome face. Lazily shifting his piercing blue eyes around the guild hall a couple times before his eye lids dropped in annoyance while doing a slight pout before exhaling in confusion, he then dropped his travel bag to his side, and started walking towards the center of the guild hall with his thick black boots echoing throughout with each step he took.

Taking in the appearance of the newcomer everyone that was fairly new to the guild was on edge not knowing what to make of the mysterious man. To the other guild members, the man had a striking resemblance to a member of the guild that grew up in Mira, and Erza's age group. Narrowing their eyes at the man nobody made a sound as the man took in the faces around him.

"Uh.. this wouldn't happen to be fairy tail.. would it?" The man asked stupidly, causing everyone to sweat drop.

Walking around the bar, Mira stepped forward to the man smiling the whole way. "Yes it is." Mira confirmed as she suddenly leaned forward to get a better look at the man in front of her. Putting a finger to her lips and putting on a cute thinking face, she asked the question everyone wanted to spout out. "How come I feel like we've met somewhere before.." Mira hummed as she wracked her brain for answers.

'Hmm.. white hair..' the man thought as he took a better look at the beautiful woman in front of him cutely trying to think, and then looked around the guild hall more carefully, quickly spotting the large form of Elfman, and then later Lisanna who was sitting next to Natsu at a table in the corner. 'It's gotta be her, what happened to the violent punk chick she used to be?'

"Is that you Mira?" The man asked, ignoring the girls question completely.

"That's me!" Mira smiled completely being taken out of her thinking, and then being completely shocked as the man quickly hugged her.

"Oh man! I haven't seen you in ages!" The man laughed happily as he pulled back from the hug, while holding Mira's shoulders. Effectively confusing the girl even more.

"Y-you haven't?" Mira asked clearly not remembering if she had met this man before.

"What? You guys don't recognize me? I'm hurt..." The man playfully pouted, letting go of Mira's shoulders.

"Ah I knew I felt something familiar coming towards the guild." Makarov stated as he appeared from the second floor railing. "Welcome home Brian." He smiled.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, the now identified Brian just chuckled as he took in the shocked faces of everyone from within the hall, that quickly exploded into cheers, and yelling. "Eh.. yeah.. good to be back I suppose." He took another look around. "Things sure have changed since the last time I was-OMPF!" Brian coughed as he was tackled hard to the ground by a white blur.

"Your really back!" Mira shouted happily as she clung onto the man, smiling widely as she pulled away from him.

"That.. I am." Brian replied simply with a pained smile on his face trying to breath from the hug Mira was giving him. "Mira.. can't.. breathe.." He wheezed out, as everyone rushed over to the two still on the floor asking questions wildly about where he had been, and what he was doing for the past few years.

Finally getting back up on his feet, and offering a hand to Mira. Brian just looked at everyone with a small smile. "Guys.. seriously.. calm down.." He gestured with his hands in front of him signalling to give him some space.

"FIGHT ME BRIAN!" Natsu roared as he charged towards the dark haired man with flaming fists who was the center of everyone's attention at the moment, only to be side stepped and caged in a headlock at blinding speeds.

"Ah.. Natsu.. nice to see ya." Brian laughed as he gave the pink haired dragon slayer a noogy from hell with an evil smirk, before throwing the pink haired boy out of the still open guild hall doors. Making everyone sweatdrop at the scene.

'Yep.. definitely Brian..' Everyone thought as they watched Natsu flying out of the building helplessly, with Lisanna, and Happy chasing after him.

"Now, now everyone. I know you all are happy to see him, and have lots of questions for him. But I believe he, and I need to have a talk before he can talk to you all." Makarov informed everyone as he got in front of Brian, and Mira who were still in the center of the mass of people. "I think it'd be best if we talked in my office." Makarov stated to the dark haired man, getting a nod in return.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back down to talk to you all in a bit." He stated, and looked back to Mira who was making her way back to the bar with a smile.

"Gawk later. Lets go." Makarov chuckled, getting the man's attention.

"Yeah. Sure." Brian mumbled as he followed his master to his office.

Seeing the two disappear on the second level, and hearing the door to Makarov's office shut. Everyone was in frenzy over the appearance of Brian after so long.

Arriving back into the guild, Lucy quickly made her way over to the table Natsu, Lisanna, Grey, and Erza were sitting at.

"Okay, who was that?" Lucy asked simply.

"That would be Brian." Erza stated simply while taking a bite of her most beloved cheese cake.

"Obviously..." Lucy dead panned.

Giggling at Lucy's frustration, Lisanna decided to fill her in properly. "He's been a member of fairy tail for quite some time. He joined before Erza, myself and siblings did. He was also the first of Erza, and Mira-nee's age group to reach S-Class, and has been rivals of sorts with Laxus since they were kids." Lisanna smiled, with Erza, and Grey nodding their heads.

"And he's a Shadow Dragon Slayer too!" Natsu added in perhaps a little too loudly. (See Authors Note at the bottom of the chapter for info)

"H-he is?" Lucy stuttered out.

"Yeah. If you couldn't tell by him taking out the walking matchstick here without even a care in the world, you'd see that he's strong." Gray informed with a smirk.

"Gray! Your clothes!" A far off voice of Cana called out.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" Gray jumped out of his chair looking around madly for his clothes, making everyone sweat drop at the frequent event, well except Juvia who was drooling not too far off from the table.

"So why was he gone for so long?" Lucy asked after a moment or two of silence.

"That's a good question." Lisanna replied, not sure of what Brian has been up to all this time. "I think Mira-nee knows, so you could always ask her, or Brian when he is done talking to the master." Lisanna smiled.

"Why would Mirajane know?" Lucy asked while looking back to the bar at Mira, who was happily cleaning the beer mugs, smiling cutely with her eyes closed as she did so.

"Well it's a long story." Lisanna responded not really wanting to go into it. "Just ask either one yourself."

"Fine." Lucy huffed, seeing how she was obviously not getting any answers out of the youngest take over mage of the Strauss family.

"I heard he was on some crazy 10 year mission or something." Natsu finally spoke out after thinking back as far as he could remember.

"A 10 year mission?"

"Something like that.. but who knows. All I know is he's gonna fight me once he's done upstairs!" Natsu announced while punching a burning fist into his palm, smirking the whole time madly.

"Oh geez Natsu.." Lisanna sighed.

* * *

_In Makarov's Office_

"So.. how was the mission?"

"Eh.. didn't really turn out so well master." Brian sighed as he leaned forward in his chair with his hands clasped together in front of him, causing Makarov to raise an eyebrow. "It got complicated very quickly.. it seems like there are more and more demons from the book of Zeref being brought back. At first it was not that rough, gathering information on the dark mage's who were trying to bring the demons back to life, but after a while it was no longer a matter of trying to take care of the mage's, and a low level demon.."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put. I think there is someone out there who is able to read further into Zeref's book than any other dark mage, and is reviving more than just one demon at a time, who has also managed to stay off of the radar somehow. I almost didn't survive the first time a more powerful demon was summoned, and had to fight it.. but the second time.." Brian trailed off quietly.

"What happened the second time?" Makarov asked in a serious tone, watching as Brian looked away not meeting his master's eyes.

"I had to run away." Brian whispered, with his head down in shame.

Seeing how down the boy in front of him was after admitting his defeat, Makarov simply smiled widely.

"None of that now my boy. The fact that you were able to return back to the guild in one piece is all that matters." Makarov said with his smile still ever present, causing Brian to look back up at his master quickly.

"But master i failed! I failed my mission!" Brian shouted angrily.

"That does not matter to me or anyone else here one bit, and you should know it." Makarov scolded. "The fact that you even took on that mission and completed most of it is amazing as it is. Most would never even touch the request after reading what was on it especially at your age." Makarov said in a soft voice. "You are a strong man, and a very intelligent one at that. So tell me why are you beating yourself up about this so badly?"

"Because.." Brian trailed off quietly. "Because I can never face my father after failing so miserably like this.. I would rather him not know that his lost son can't finish the jobs he takes on."

Hearing what the boy was saying took the old man off guard. "What are you talking about Brian?"

"It's.. nothing.. I'd rather just forget about it all together." Brian stated avoiding the question all together, causing Makarov to sigh.

"Look, I'm not going to demand you to tell me what this is really all about, but nobody can help you if you aren't willing to open up to anyone. We are a family here, and you know that all too well. I hate to see my children in such a state." Makarov said as he jumped on his desk, and set a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Now please. Tell me what it is that is bothering you so much?"

"I.. really don't want to talk about it old man.. maybe some day.. but not now." Brian stated in a low voice.

"Very well, but at least think about what I said, you know your friends down below would be more than happy to hear you out, and give you advice." Makarov smirked. "And I'm certain I know just who you'd turn to if you wont talk to me about it, perhaps a certain white haired take over mage?" Makarov wiggled his eyes brows.

Looking up at his masters mischievous eyes, Brian just growled at the short man. "I highly doubt you know what you are really talking about right now old man."

"Ahh piff... don't give me that, I know love when I see it. Now run along, and mingle like the good little boy you are." Makarov laughed seeing Brian's glare towards him.

"I should stick you on a twig, and roast you old man.." Brian threatened as he stood up, heading towards the door. With a laughing Makarov still sitting on his desk. Stopping before leaving the room, Brian looks back at the short man still laughing. "Hey.. is Cana still here?" Brian asked, causing Makarov to stop laughing, and look at him curiously.

"Yes, I believe she is still down below, why?"

"Oh no reason, just curious." Brian waved off Makarov's question while waving goodbye as he opened the door and headed back down stairs.

"That boy.." Makarov chuckled to himself as he hopped back into his chair, and started going through the evil task of sorting through the magic councils latest complaints and fines. "Ugh.."

* * *

_Back Downstairs_

"Shhh there he is!" Someone called out from within the guild hall, as Brian made his way down the steps, acknowledging those who came up to him. Greeting those who came up to him as politely as he could, Brian just excused himself from everyone and slowly made his way to the bar where the guilds female heavy weight drinking champion was currently downing her most recent barrel of alcohol.

"Hey Cana. Long time no see." Brian greeted the girl on the counter, causing Cana to pull her face away from the barrel she was chugging.

"Hey. I'm surprised that I'm first on your list to talk to." Cana replied curiously swaying around a bit on the counter top. "Surly I figured Mira would of been first on your list." Cana smirked as looked over her shoulder seeing Mira currently walking over to the two to check on Cana's alcohol supply.

"Yeah whatever.. We need to talk about something." Brian said, causing the girl to narrow her eyes at him.

"Talk about what?"

Putting a palm to his face, Brian just sighed. "Lets.. just go outside so we can talk in peace. I really had a long trip, and I'd rather not say anything in front of everyone here. No offense Mira." Brian smiled at the oldest Strauss sibling who was taking away Cana's latest empty barrel.

"Non taken." Mira smiled as she heaved the barrel away to the back, humming happily as she did so.

"Fine, lets go." Cana said as she set her barrel down, and hopped off the bar counter, and followed Brian out of the guild with everyone watching them leave.

"What was that about?"

"Why's Cana get to be the first one he talks to?"

"Yeah! I had questions too!"

The guild's members all started whining after Brian and Cana left the guild, shutting the doors behind them. Hearing everyone's whining from the back room, Mira made her way over to the table Natsu, Lisanna, Grey, Lucy, and Erza were all sitting at, and started cleaning up the tables dishes after hearing them complaining the most.

"Don't worry everyone. He'll be back. I'm sure whatever it is that Brian needed to talk about with Cana is important." Mira smiled as she collected the plates and empty mugs, but opened her eyes showing a little worry in them which was only picked up on by her little sister Lisanna.

* * *

_Outside The Guild_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Cana huffed with her hands on her hips.

"I know why your here." Brian stated simply, causing Cana to raise an eyebrow. "I came here for the same reason."

"Y-you what?" Cana gasped.

"I believe I've kept this long enough to myself, and seeing how I don't intend on leaving again.. I guess it's time that I came clean, at least to you of all people." Brian sighed as he sat down on the grass with a frown. "I know you came here looking for Gildarts. I also know that your his daughter."

"How did you know that." Cana growled out narrowing her eyes at the slightly older male in front of her.

"Simple really." Brian replied while looking away with a far away look in his eyes. "I'm your older brother..."

"Your.. my older brother?" Cana whispered out. "That can't be true. I never had an older brother." Cana accused.

"I figured you might say that.. but the truth is, Gildarts is both our father, and I am your brother." Brian informed while looking back at Cana. "I was only three at the time you were born." Brian smiled, but his smile slowly turned into a frown. "But a year later I got lost deep out in the woods behind our home after father left on a job. Everyone tried to find me, but at the time nobody could find where I went. What everyone doesn't know is that I ended up being found by a dragon, who later trained me." Brian informed to his quiet little sister, as he reached into his cloak, and pulled out an old photograph, handing it over to Cana.

"But.. but.." Was all Cana could choke out as she looked at the picture Brian had given her. Looking at the picture even with teary eyes, Cana could see Gildarts, and her mother who was holding a few month old baby, smiling for the camera as a dark haired three and a half year old Brian was giving the camera a grumpy look. "I don't know what to say.." Cana managed to say as she silently cried seeing the picture in front of her. Flipping the picture over she saw her mothers handwriting with the date the picture was taken, and the names of everyone present in it, confirming any doubt that were floating in her head at the moment.

"I'm sorry." Brian said quietly, but loud enough to be heard by Cana, getting Cana to look up at him with teary eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Cana asked while trying to wipe her tears away.

"Because I never told you.. I had so many opportunities to do so, but I kept myself away not knowing how you would react to me being your older brother, and for that I am sorry.." Brian said quietly looking down at the grass below him.

"Please don't be sorry." Brian heard Cana say, and quickly looked up to meet his sister's eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for.. I'm.. just glad to know that I am not alone.. and that I have family that I can be close to right now." Cana said as she jumped forward, and hugged Brian tightly crying into his shoulder.

"Hey.. no need to cry. I'm not going anywhere." Brian said as he rubbed his sisters back to comfort her.

After a few more minutes of crying, and releasing the hug. Cana looked at Brian with a curious look on her face. "So.. what are we going to do about dad?"

Sighing after hearing their dad being brought up. "I.. really don't know to be honest. I made a promise to myself that if I could finish my 10 year quest, then I would talk to dad, and tell him the truth." Brian informed looking away in shame.

"I made myself a similar promise.. I told myself I'd tell him once I became an S-Class mage.." Cana also looked away. "But I've failed to become one four times now.."

"As I'm sure you could of already guess by me being here now.. I failed my 10 year quest.. so don't feel so bad." Brian forced a smile to his face in hope of cheering Cana up. "How about we go about it a different way. Together." Brian suggested causing Cana to give him her undivided attention.

"The next time he comes back to the guild, we tell him. No more I need to do this, or anything else. As adults.. we tell him what we have been wanting to for a long time now. We will do this together." Brian suggested with a sad smile.

"Together.." Cana nodded with a smile.

"But just because we are going to do this regardless, doesn't mean your big brother wont help you become an S-Class mage anyways!" Brian announced as he stood up from his position on the ground, offering a hand to his sister.

"You.. really wanna help me?" Cana whispered out in shock as she was being pulled up by Brian.

"Of course!" Brian smiled while striking a pose.

"You know your gonna have to talk to Mira once we get back inside right?" Cana chuckled, seeing her brothers pose falter as he tensed up, and look at her strangely.

"Yeah.. she sure has changed from the last time I was here. What happened to her?" Brian asked quietly in worry.

"A lot has happened over the past couple years.. It would be best if you heard it from her." Cana trailed off sadly.

"I guess I'll just have to ask her myself, at least she doesn't seem like she will gut me for asking something stupid like before." Brian laughed. "Lets get our asses back to the guild. Last one their pays the tab!" Brian smirked as he started running back to the guild with Cana hot on his heels after hearing about possibly getting out of paying for her tab.

* * *

_Back Inside While Brian and Cana Were Talking_

"So Mirajane, your sister said you knew why Brian has been gone for so long? Care to elaborate?" Lucy asked, after her curiosity got the better of her seeing how Brian left the guild with Cana, and had no other option besides confronting Mira about her curiosities.

Hearing the question from the blonde haired celestial mage, Mira set the mug she was cleaning down and had a thoughtful look on her face. She was silent for almost a good minute before she spoke.

"I don't have a clue sorry." Mira smiled, causing Lucy to fall off her bar stool.

"What do you mean you don't have a clue!? Lisanna said you were like the only one knew?!" Lucy shouted, at the giggling white haired beauty behind the bar.

"Well.. I only know that he took a long term quest a little over three years ago.." Mira trailed off with a sad look behind her eyes.

"So.. you don't know?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice, seeing the look in Mira's eyes made her worry something was wrong, but also that Mira knew more than she was giving out.

"Sorry, but I don't." Mira sighed as she picked up the mug, and started cleaning it once more while in thought.

"But you grew up with him right? So surely you know other stuff about him." Lucy asked again after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I know lots about him, but.. he's always been one to distance himself from others at times. As you may remember, I used to be a lot different when I was younger, and I'd always start silly fights with Erza." Mira giggled. "But Brian.. he was always out to prove himself for whatever reasons.. he is also very talented, and very hard working, and can be kind of a jerk at times to others. And at least for me those were the reasons why I acted out more than usual when I was younger. I just wanted him to see me as a strong woman I suppose."

"What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked curiously, not sure she was following.

"Oh.. its nothing." Mira smiled as she turned to set the now clean mug back up on the shelf.

"I'm getting nowhere with you Mirajane." Lucy whined as she plopped her head onto the counter.

"You think so?" Mira asked while tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Ugh.." Lucy whined some more, but her and Mira's attention were taken away by the guild doors opening up and revealing Brian looking grumpy, and Cana laughing as they entered the guild, and making their way to the bar.

"Welcome back you two." Mira smiled happy to see them return.

"Thanks Mira." Brian smiled, only to get punched in the arm by Cana.

"You lost so your paying." Cana smiled evilly, causing Mira and Lucy to look at him in question.

"Ugh.. should of kept my mouth shut.." Brian trailed off, watching Mira cover her mouth as she giggled.

"Would you like something Brian?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Oh sure. A beer would be nice." Brian responded, getting a happy nod from the girl from behind the bar.

Seeing her chance to ask some questions in hopes of satisfying her curiosities, Lucy decided to make herself known at the bar.

"Hi I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfil-." Lucy tried to greet politely, but was cut off.

"Yeah that's nice." Brian replied in a tired voice staring at the doorway Mira disappeared into not really paying any attention to anything around him.

"Hey! Your supposed to introduce yourself when people who don't know you introduce themselves to you ya jerk!" Lucy yelled wildly, causing Brian to nearly fall off his bar stool at the amount of yelling Lucy was doing.

"Shit girl.. calm down I was just kidding." Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Maybe I should just hide up on the second floor.. damn ankle bitters..'

"Names Brian."

"That's it?" Lucy pouted.

"Um.. Yeah? Sorry I don't have some fancy name, or something." Brian chuckled as Mira came out from the back room with a plate of food, and his beer.

"I figured you might be hungry too." Mira winked to him as she set the plate down, watching Brian's eyes grow wide at the food.

"Oh dear god this looks great! Thanks Mira!" Brian thanked, and got a happy nod in return from Mira.

"We will have to catch up after everyone quiets down for the night, yeah?" Mira asked cutely.

Looking away from his mug of beer that he was currently drinking from, Brian just smiled. "Of course Mira. I'd like that."

Watching the display between the two older mage's in front of her, Lucy couldn't help but feel that there was something going on between the two that nobody had mentioned to her earlier, and she was getting slightly annoyed. "Okay seriously I want some answers from you buddy." Lucy poked Brian in the shoulder. "Why were you gone so long, and why have I not heard of you in sorcerers weekly? Usually every S-Classed mage from a famous guild is in there, so why is it that I've never heard of you, or seen your picture before? And what's-" Lucy rambled off in a hurry, only to be cut off by Brian.

"Hey.. Lucilianthith was your name right? Your currently border lining Natsu's territory of annoyance.. enough questions. I'm tired, and not in the mood." Brian growled out with a glare before taking another drink from his mug.

Getting the hint quickly, and not wanting to be thrown out of the guild hall like Natsu was earlier, Lucy quickly jumped away from the bar, and made her way back to the table where her friends were at in defeat.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Cana laughed.

"Oh come on.. I hardly have the patience to answer every single question shot at me right now... I'm entitled to be a dick if i want to Cana." Brian huffed crossing his arms over his chest with a mock pout on his face, causing Mira to giggle.

"So wheres Laxus at? I don't feel him anywhere near by." Brian asked either of the two girls around him, who just looked at each other in worry.

"Laxus got excommunicated by the master after a certain event." Mira answered quietly, while Cana just looked away from everyone.

"Excommunicated?" Brian said with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"He pretty much declared war on fairy tail to rid the guild of the weak, and had forced everyone to fight each other. But also turned Mira, and some of the other girls into stone, threatening to break them if we didn't follow the rules to his game.." Cana finished explaining, only to hear Brian's mug shattering in his hand causing glass to go everywhere. "He.. what?"

"He... turned you into stone Mira?" Brian trailed off in a dark tone menacingly, as a black and dark purple mist started hazing around his body from where he sat. "And then threatened to break you.." Mira nodded sadly holding her hands in front of her, watching as Brian's fist tightened with blood dripping off of it after shattering his mug. "I'm going after that asshole." Brian stated standing up quickly from his bar stool with the black, and dark purple mist still radiating out of his body, and following him as he stomped towards the guilds entrance, very pissed off.

Quickly everyone noticed the large amount of magical energy Brian was putting out after hearing the mug he was holding shatter a moment ago, and everyone was starting to get a little nervous. Even Makarov escaped from his office to see what was going on, but remained silent as he saw Mira working her way towards Brian.

"Please calm down, we are all okay, and that's all that matters." Mira said quietly as she made her way around the bar to catch up to the retreating pissed off man.

Turning around with a dark look on his face. "I.. won't forgive him. I will make sure he never thinks of hurting you.. or anyone in our guild ever.. again.." Brian stated as he turned back around to leave the guild. "I'll be back later, I need to think." Brian waved back to Mira who had a worried look on her face, but was thankful that he at least calmed down enough to lower his magical energy, and let her know that he was coming back.

Making her way to her sister's side after seeing Brian storming out of the guild, Lisanna just hugged her sister from behind. "It will be okay Mira-nee. He will come back."

Nodding to what Lisanna just said Mira looked at her sister. "I know he will.. I'm just afraid of what is going to happen when he does.." Mira admitted while looking downwards.

"What do you mean Mira-nee? Did you two get in a fight?" Lisanna asked only to get a no from her older sister.

"So why is he so upset right now?" Lisanna asked curiously, not knowing what the cause for Brian's sudden outburst could be.

"Cana, and I told him about what happened to Laxus that got him excommunicated from the guild.. and he isn't very happy hearing what Laxus did to everyone, especially me.." Mira quietly answered.

"So he just needs to blow off some steam, and take some time to think things through. That's usually what happens when Brian gets like this Mira-nee you of all people should know this." Lisanna stated, getting a nod from Mira. "So why are you afraid of whats going to happen when he comes back?" Lisanna asked with a sly smirk making its way on her face. "You wouldn't be hoping for him to return, and sweep you off your feet eh?" Lisanna chuckled, seeing Mira slightly blush.

"Eh!? No, no.. nothing like that." Mira chuckled nervously as she tried to change the topic. "So.. how are you and Natsu doing? Do you guys need anything at your table?" Mira smiled nervously, knowing that her attempts to change the subject would fail miserably.

"Good, and no thank you. Now don't change the subject, your going to tell me all about it." Lisanna ordered as she pushed Mira back to the bar, who was trying to escape her little sisters interrogation.

"But, but.." Mira cried as she found it useless to get out of the situation she was in now.

* * *

_Few Hours Later_

Returning to the guild later that night once clearing his mind, and cooling off, after hearing the news of Laxus being a prick to everyone he cared in the guild. It was roughly around 10pm at night, and Brian was heading back to the guild in attempts to salvage whatever is to be left of his first day back at fairy tail in a little over three years.

'Hopefully there will be some people still in the guild after I stormed out.. This.. was not how I was expecting my first day back to go..' Brian sighed to himself as he neared the doors to the guild. Opening the large doors to the guild he was glad to be surprised that there were still a few people in the guild.

Spotting Natsu, and his little group sitting with Erza. Who was currently refereeing Natsu, and Gray's hourly fight, but looked up after noticing him entering the guild and waved with a small smile before going back to judging the fight. Brian just laughed while waving back, as he quietly snuck into the guild trying to not be spotted.

"Brian! How goes!" Wakaba greeted loudly as he walked over to the dark haired mage, leaving a grumpy looking Marco sitting at the table he just left.

"Ugh.. I was trying to not make a scene old man.." Brian growled out menacingly, seeing how everyone that was left in the guild now spotted him.

"Touchy, touchy.. your still as irritable as ever I see. Glad to see that we are only down to one easily pissed off n high strung mage in the guild now." Wakaba laughed obviously drunk.

"The hell you talking about?" Brian growled out narrowing his eyes at Wakaba.

"Oh well since you haven't been here in a while I will tell you. You, and Mira's rein of terror on the guild is over!" Wakaba laughed as he slung an arm over Brian's shoulder as they made their way to the bar, thinking about all the times Brian, and Mira would terrorize the guild starting fights, and doing pranks to embarrass those who had managed pissed them off.. which wasn't hard to do back then..

"Yeah, yeah that's nice n all, but get your hand off me." Brian swatted Wakaba's arm off of himself. "If you don't mind I have to take care of some business, so please.. beat it." Brian growled out. Silently thankful for Wakaba backing off, and also thankful that everyone else in the guild hall caught the clue that he didn't want to talk to anyone else right now after snapping at Wakaba like that.

"What's his problem?" Lucy quietly asked anyone who would listen at their table, as they watched Brian get to the bar, and sit down asking Mira for something.

"Not a clue." Gray shrugged as him, and Natsu returned back to the table both with large bumps on their heads curtsy of Erza before the two got out of hand. Surprisingly Gray was still wearing his clothes for once.

"Well simply put. Brian is an easily irritable person, and will take it out on those who upset him." Erza nodded after her short explanation. "Growing up Brian was always starting fights, sort of like what Natsu has been doing, and failing at ever since he came here to Fairy Tail, but unlike Natsu he won most of his fights."

"Hey!" Natsu whined loudly.

"Seeing how he was only a year older than myself, and Mira. The three of us would usually end up in frequent fights, more Mira, and myself than Brian. Brian would tend to pick fights with Laxus the most out of everyone in the guild. The two of them had a well.. sort of friendly rivalry.." Erza chuckled thinking about how "friendly" they really were with each other. "So pretty much don't irritate him, or be ready to face the consequences. I certainly am in no hurry to face Brian even after all these years he has been away." Erza finished explaining to those at the table that weren't familiar with him.

"Shesh.. he sounds like a real jerk." Lucy groaned.

"He doesn't mean it really, It's just his way of dealing with the world I suppose, its just his is.. a little more violent." Erza smiled, getting Lucy's face to pale. "Like everyone here, Brian's had just as hard of a past as the rest of us." Erza said with her eyes lowering to the table, thinking about her own past as a slave.

"I see.. does anyone know what happened to him? And why have I not heard of him before?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No. Brian has been very reclusive when it comes to his past. It would be best to just leave him alone until the time comes when he may approach you." Erza suggested as she motioned with her heard towards the bar, and everyone glanced over to where she was indicating to see that Brian was smiling as he was talking, and waving his arms around to act out whatever he was talking about to Mira, who was giggling at whatever they were talking about.

"As far as you not knowing him, I'm sure you've heard of him by his title. Brian doesn't seek fame like other mage's, so he tries really hard to make him, and his title hard to connect together." Erza explained.

"What's his title?" Lucy asked excited to know what he's called, so she could see if she's heard of him or not.

"His title carries a lot of weight to it, perhaps more than mine, or Mira's." Erza started but caught a sideways glance of the bar, only to see Mira glaring at her as if warning her to go no further. "Um.. Excuse me I need to get another drink." Erza quickly said sweating a little bit at the degree of a glare Mira was giving her, and got up from her seat leaving the table quickly, making Lucy deflate seeing she didn't get anything out of Erza.

"First Mirajane, and now Erza too? What is going on.." Lucy whined with her head down.

Everyone looked away from either the bar or Lucy, after hearing Natsu mumble something out quietly, catching Lisanna's attention quickly.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asked curiously, seeing her normally obnoxious boyfriend being very quiet.

"Nothing's wrong really.. I'm just thinking why it's only Mira that Brian is talking to, and not us too? He used to hangout with all of us when we were little.." Natsu huffed out with childish pout.

"Oh Natsu.. you would know the reason for that if you ever paid attention to anything beside fighting, and food." Lisanna giggled at her boyfriends expense.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true." Gray grunted in agreement.

"Shesh Gray put some clothes on!" Lucy groaned covering her eyes, after suddenly noticing that between the past few minutes that Gray stripped his clothes off, without the others at the table noticing.

"WHAT THE!?"

"Juvia is quite curious about this Brian." Juvia added. 'But Juvia is happy to be sitting next to her Gray in almost no clothes hehe.' Juvia lustfully thought to herself with a blush on her face.

"Just leave him be for now. Especially you Natsu. I don't want you interrupting anything you shouldn't be." Lisanna warned with a stern look, before looking across the hall at her older sister and Brian enjoying each others company.

"Fine." Natsu pouted, puffing his cheeks out.

* * *

_Later That Night_

"So when do you usually close the guild down Mira?" Brian casually asked taking another sip of his most recent beer.

"Usually around midnight." Mira smiled as she was cleaning off the bar's counter.

"Need any help tonight?" Brian offered, making Mira look up at him.

"Sure! I could always use a little help." Mira smiled happily.

"Well.. I'll try to be useful, and try not to break anything." Brian laughed.

As the night crawled on, and the rest of the guild members that were still in the hall, paid off their tabs and left for home. Brian watched as the still ever curious, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Lucy made their way out of the guild wishing him and Mira good night before leaving.

"Well that just leaves the master who is still stuck up in his office. What else do we need to do Mira?" Brian asked as he started putting the chairs up on the tables for Mira, seeing that the guild is now empty.

"Nothing really, I just have a few more dishes to do for the night." Mira said, as she put up the chair she was holding onto still smiling as cutely as ever.

"So, did you want to talk after we finish up here?" Brian asked with a small hint of nervousness in his voice?

"Of course." Mira smiled. "Elfman, and Lisanna are usually sleeping by the time I get home, so it should be okay."

"Alright. Well lets hurry up here, I wanna hear all about what's been happening to my favorite demoness over the years. We could even go to the hill outside of town that we'd hangout at when we were younger." Brian winked, making Mira blush as she nodded.

"I'd like that." Mira smiled happily.

A short while later after everything was cleaned up, and taken care of for the night. The two bid an ever smirking Makarov goodnight as they left the guild, and made there way side by side to the hill top that the two would go to when they were growing up.

Arriving at the top of a small hill with a nice view of Mongolia, and Fairy Tail's guild in the far off distance. Brian sat down on the ground, and leaned back against a large oak tree with his eyes closed, with Mira gracefully doing the same careful not to do any damage to her dress. After a minute, or two of silence Brian broke the silence that had fallen over the two since they had arrived.

"I've missed you." Brian whispered with his eyes still closed.

"I missed you too Brian." Mira whispered back as she looked up at the night sky with her blue eyes shining as they took in how bright the stars were tonight.

"So have you been practicing with your guitar since I left?" Brian smiled thinking back when they were younger, and him teaching Mira how to play the guitar.

"I have." Mira smiled, recalling the same memory.

"You'll have to play for me some time." Brian smiled. "I wrote a few songs while I was away." Brian spoke the last part quietly.

"I'd love to hear them, you know I love watching you play, and sing." Mira replied with a smile, as she looked away from the nights sky to see Brian's somewhat sad face.

"So.. I don't mean to pry.. but.. what happened to you Mira? Your very different now.. not that I don't mind seeing you all cute, and bubbly." Brian smiled as he asked the question that had been on his mind for the better part of the day.

"It's.. a long story.. but.. about 9 months after you left for your 10 year quest.. I took an S-Class quest, and took Elfman, and Lisanna with me thinking nothing would happen to us.. I was wrong.." Mira trailed off quietly. "I was wrong.." Mira said again in a whisper, making Brian's curiosity even greater. "The quest was to take care of a large beast terrorizing a small town.. after tracking down the beast and fighting with it, the beast overpowered me.. Seeing that I was injured, Elfman tried to do a full body take over on the beast.. at first he was okay.. but then he lost control.. and the beast started rampaging with my little brother trapped inside fighting for control. Lisanna saw that I was in no shape to restrain Elfman, and tried to calm him down.. but.. the beast.. killed Lisanna.." Mira slowly cried, and leaned her head on Brian's shoulder as she retold the story of what happened.

Putting his arm around Mira to comfort her, Brian just remained silent to let Mira continue.

"After we returned from the mission, and had Lisanna's funeral.. I no longer had the will to fight.. and no longer took on any missions for the guild. Seeing my little sister get killed in front of my eyes was.. too much for me.." Mira sobbed as she grabbed onto Brian's cloak, burying her face into his chest.

"Mira.. please don't cry.." Brian said really not used to seeing Mira in such a state, rubbing her side in hopes of further comforting her.

'This doesn't make any sense.. I saw Lisanna at the guild today.. right?' Brian thought to himself as he continued to try, and clam Mira down a little more so she could continue.

"After two years had gone by.. I had regained my fighting spirit only after Laxus declared his stupid war on the guild, and freed nearly killed Elfman in front of me.." Mira moved up to wipe her eyes dry. "Later after that, we all got sucked into a parallel dimension of Earthland called Edolas.. to put that story simply, everyone in the guild got turned into giant lacrima stones except for Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and a few others, mainly because of their dragon slayer powers. After everything ended there in Edolas, and we all returned back here, we found out that Lisanna did not actually die on that S-Class mission, but was taken away to Edolas, and came back with us while we were returning home." Mira sighed after controlling her emotions, and laying back down against Brian's cloaked chest looking up into his blue eyes that were filled with worry, and regret behind them.

"I'm.. sorry I wasn't here.. to help you, and everyone.." Brian quietly said as he looked away from Mira's large teary eyes.

"I know you are.." Mira smiled sadly, putting her hand on Brian's cheek turning his face back to her, making him look back into her eyes. "I know you had to take that 10 year quest to prove yourself worthy of telling Gildarts the truth about you. Even though I wish you hadn't, and stayed in the guild.. with me.." Mira slightly looked away from Brian's sapphire blue eyes with a blush.

"I've kept my promises.. I never told anyone about why you took on that 10 year quest.. or about Gildarts being your father, and also Cana being your younger sister. It was hard for me to not let everyone know why you were leaving when they were all very concerned, and worried about you.. But most of all, I also waited.. for you.. to come home." Mira's finished shyly with her blush reddened further.

"You know.." Brian spoke quietly with a small smile, happy to hear she kept her word to him, getting Mira to look back at him. "I made myself another promise today once I cleared my head, after I had sorted out what to do with Laxus the next time I see him." Brian smiled slightly seeing Mira tilt her head, awaiting whatever came next. "I promised myself that I would stay here, in Fairy Tail.. and that I wouldn't take on another quest like that again." Brian said with a happy smile.

"I would like that very much, and I'm going to hold you to your promise." Mira hugged him tightly, with Brian returning the embrace. Moving away slightly from each other, and putting their foreheads together with both of them smiling at each other, neither of them said anything for a few minutes as they just stared into each others eyes.

'I guess I should just say it..'

'This must be a dream.. except I feel like I'm going to faint with him next to me, and looking at me like that after him being away for so long, so this can't be a dream..'

"I love you." Brian whispered softly, making Mira's eyes widen after registering what he just said, and smiled a moment later.

"I love you too.. I always have." Mira closed her eyes cutely, not noticing Brian leaning forward.

Leaning in further Brian's lips softly connected with Mira's, causing her eyes to open widely before slowly closing once more, and started enjoying the kiss she had been longing to have since she was younger. Breaking away from the kiss, Brian just smiled with his eyes closed.

"Sorry.. I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now."

"Don't be." Mira smiled. "I've wanted you to do that for so long now.." Mira said quickly as she leaned in to get another kiss.

After kissing a few more times, and leaning against each other in content. Mira yawned cutely, getting Brian's attention.

"Tired?" Brian softly asked.

"A little. Today has been a lot for me to handle emotionally." Mira smiled, before yawning again.

"We should probably head back. I still need to look for a place to stay." Brian quietly chuckled after remembering he still needed to search for a place to stay now that he was back.

"No, I'm fine.. right here.." Mira sighed in content as she snuggled into Brian's side even further, causing Brian to laugh quietly, but paled quickly as he looked down to see a clear view of the top of Mira's breasts that her dress was not covering.

'Oh god. Look away Brian! Look away! She will certainly gut me if she notices me staring! Sweet Mira, or not I'm sure she'd still try, and kill me!'

"Alright then, but at least let me take my cloak off to cover us." Brian suggested after mentally calming himself down, and seeing Mira move away a little to let him take his cloak off, clearly happy that they were going to stay in their spot for the night together.

Mira just sat there taking in every feature Brian was hiding under his cloak, as Brian was taking his cloak off. Blushing as she registered all of his very sculpted muscles that were easily noticeable by the very tight form fitting black shirt he was wearing underneath it by the moon, and star light of the night sky.

'Oh my..'

"Here." Brian stated as he let Mira lay back down next to him, setting his cloak over her after she got comfortable.

"Thank you." Mira replied, looking up, and giving Brian a small kiss on the lips to show her gratitude.

"Any time." Brian smiled after the kiss, getting comfortable as he laid his head on top of Mira's.

"I love you." Both Brian, and Mira whispered at the same time, making both of them quietly laugh at each other saying it at the same time.

'I've been waiting for this for so long.' Both Brian, and Mira thought at the same time, before letting their bodies need for sleep take over, smiling in content as the world around them faded into a peaceful, relaxing bliss.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

After waking up this morning, and noticing that Mira had not returned home last night. Lisanna, and Elfman quickly split up in a frantic search all over Mongolia for their older sister. Currently as Elfman was off checking the guild to see if anyone had seen her, Lisanna was currently dragging Natsu along with her in hopes that Natsu could track Mira's sent down with his acute sense of smell in hopes of finding out where she could possibly be.

After searching for about half an hour wandering around the streets of Mongolia, Natsu who had been fairly quiet as he concentrated on tracking down Mira's sent, suddenly spoke out getting his girlfriends attention.

"Over there Lisanna!" Natsu pointed out once they made their way to the outskirts of the town.

"I'm really getting worried.. it's not like Mira-nee to disappear like this, and leave the city.." Lisanna said quietly with her worry now peaking seeing that they were heading away from the city.

"I.. smell someone else up ahead, come on." Natsu informed as he picked up the pace, as they started making their way up a small hill outside of town.

Getting to the top of the hill, both Lisanna and Natsu froze at the sight they saw before them. Neither Natsu, or Lisanna had considered Brian being the reason why Mira didn't return home last night. Seeing both of the older mage's still breathing, they both came to the conclusion that Brian, and Mira had fallen asleep together. For whatever reason they were out here was anyone's guess.

Laughing at the appearance of his fellow dragon slaying sprawled out on his back, next to a tree with Mira laying on top of him with her long white hair sprawled out over both of them, and Brian's cloak covering them to keep warm during the night, and both of them with small smiles on their face. Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"So much for being kidnapped." Natsu chuckled after controlling his laughing fit.

"I should of known Brian was the reason why Mira-nee didn't come home last night." Lisanna smirked as they neared in on the couple still peacefully sleeping on the ground.

Grabbing a near by stick, Natsu grinned evilly as he neared in on his target, aiming for the only area that he could find a clear shot at. Finding its mark, Natsu started to poke Brian in the ribs with the stick grinning the entire time.

"Hey.. Natsu.. I don't think that's such a good idea." Lisanna warned.

"Shh Lisanna! For I am a NINJA!" Natsu proclaimed as he wrapped his scarf around his face, and struck his best ninja pose with the stick still in his hands.

"But Natsu you rea-" Lisanna was cut off by a large black, and dark purple magic circle appearing in front of Brian's face, and his eyes snapping open revealing his eyes to be completely black with only the blue of his eyes still showing. Catching Natsu off guard and making him pale ghost white. A moment later after the large magic circle appeared, a huge black and purple beam of magic shot out, once Brian opened his mouth.

"AHHH!" Natsu screamed as he, and the offending stick flew a good distance away from the couple, and started rolling down the hill making Lisanna sweat drop.

"I tried to warn you.." Lisanna sighed as she suddenly noticed Mira, and Brian slowly waking up.

"Ngnah.. who's yelling.." Brian groaned tiredly, as Mira slowly lifted herself off of him, yawning cutely.

"Was that Natsu?" Mira asked trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

Suddenly noticing that someone was near them, Mira slowly turned her head to see Lisanna waving at them, and laughing weakly.

"Good morning you two." Lisanna said simply. "I was worried about you after I woke up to see you weren't at the house Mira-nee." Lisanna explained, glad to see no harm came to her sister.

"So you had Natsu sniff us out? Clever." Brian chuckled as he stood up offering his hand to Mira who gladly accepted it.

"So what were you two doing out here?" Lisanna asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Just catching up." Brian stated simply with an uneasy smile. 'What the hell.. why is Lisanna being so nosy?' Brian thought, but was taken out of his thoughts as Mira stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the lips, ignoring her little sister. Who just stood there not sure of what happened last night.

"We were just talking Lisanna." Mira smiled cutely looking back to her sister after the kiss.

"I'm sure.." Lisanna giggled as she looked down at the bottom of the hill to see Natsu still laying on his back in pain with smoke coming off of his clothes and swirl patters rotating in his eyes.

"My.. moo?" The three barely heard from below the hill, obviously coming from the downed pink flame dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

Seeing where Lisanna was looking, Brian and Mira both looked down at the bottom of the hill, curious as to what Lisanna was looking at.

"What happened to Natsu?" Mira blinked in confusion.

Glaring at her sister, and Brian in mock annoyance. "Your boyfriend fired an attack at my boyfriend when he was trying to poke him with a stick." Lisanna replied with a small smirk forming on her mouth while crossing her arms over her chest to try and make it look like she was angry.

"I did what?" Brian laughed clearly amused, not remember doing such a thing.

"I didn't feel Brian move at all." Mira added putting a finger to her lips cutely, while trying to remember if she felt him move at all while they slept.

"Eh.. yeah.. you both were apparently too far gone sleeping to notice." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Well whatever.." Brian suggested as he stretched his body out after sleeping on the ground. "I guess I'll carry "Your Boyfriend" Lisanna, seeing how I apparently did that to him, but only for a little bit. Mira, and I need to change after falling asleep.." Brian laughed, with Mira giggling along with him.

"Your such a gentleman." Lisanna rolled her eyes.

Making their way down the small hill, Brian picked up the still dazed, and confused Natsu who was mumbling incoherently, and set him over his shoulder. While the four made their way back into town.

After making it near the center of town, Brian suddenly dropped Natsu to the ground on his head effectively waking him up.

"OW! What the hell man!?" Natsu howled, as he was nursing his head after falling to the ground.

"Sorry, nap time was over. Mira, and I need to part ways with you guys for now. We'll see you in the guild a little bit later today, I'll even grace you n your friends with my presence." Brian laughed, with Mira nodding behind him.

"Alright, see you two later." Lisanna winked towards her sister, who just smiled back as Lisanna helped Natsu to his feet laughing at him as he finally got back up on his feet after stumbling around a bit.

Seeing Lisanna waving back at them, and Natsu grumbling as he stalked on towards the guild, and then Lisanna grabbing his hand, and started talking to him. Mira and Brian just laughed at the two.

"I suppose you'd like to take a shower, and get something to eat?" Mira suggested as she took a hold of Brian's hand leading them towards her, and her siblings house.

"That does sound amazing right about now, I wont lie." Brian laughed.

"Well lucky for you I can offer you both." Mira giggled, and the two continued on their way to get ready for the new day ahead of them.

* * *

(Authors Note)

Well that's the end of the second chapter of Now and Forever :P Hopefully you all enjoyed it, despite the lack of heavy Natsu x Lisanna moments. I wanted to at least introduce my OC into the story in this chapter, and reveal a little bit of his background to you all. Obviously if you didn't catch the hints in the chapter. Brian and Mira were fairly close to each other, but never openly showed it around the others in the guild when they were younger. Also yes I decided to make Brian a Shadow Dragon Slayer, reason for this? Well cuz I thought it fit him better than any other idea I had. Also when the time comes where Rouge is ever brought in I will tell you now that Brian, and Rouge were taken in by two different dragons, and everything will be explained in later chapters. Now! Enough teasing hints on the future. Leave a review and let me know what you all think? See you in the next chapter!


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

(Authors Note)

Howdy, howdy yall! Welcome back to next chapter of my story Now and Forever. First off I'd like to say.. Holy crap there were a lot of you out there that checked out the story in such a short amount of time. That's awesome! Also thank you to those who left a review, I really appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows I get for this story, more so on this one than my other one which is pretty popular it seems in it's own right. This one is just more fun to write, and that's all that matters to me. Anyways enjoy the new chapter, and let me know what you think! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters, but I do take ownership of any OC that I may create for my story. I know, I know.. it's a sad world we live in haha.

* * *

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Arriving back at the guild after separating with Brian, and Mira. Natsu, and Lisanna greeted everyone they passed heading towards their usual table that their friends were sitting at chatting away discussing different matters of everyday life.

"Lisanna! Did you find Mira?!" Elfman quickly approached the two in worry.

"Yes we found her. It seems big sis, and Brian fell asleep after talking to each other last night." Lisanna answered as she and Natsu sat down at the table.

"If Brian was real MAN he wouldn't of let Mira sleep outside!" Elfman roared, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Don't worry big brother, they should be heading here in a little bit. You can accuse Brian of not being a "Man" all you want when he gets back." Lisanna chuckled, as she and the others watched Elfman walk off glad to hear Mira was okay.

"So where was Mirajane, and Brian?" Levy asked curiously with Jet, and Droy nodding their heads wanting to know as well.

"They were outside of town sleeping when we found them." Lisanna giggled.

"I'm glad to hear no harm came to Mira." Erza commented, as she took a sip of her morning tea, and then looked at Natsu who was looking grumpier than usual. "What's with the face Natsu?"

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy that Brian attacked him while still asleep." Lisanna answered giggly.

"Freaking jerk.. I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here!" Natsu proclaimed wildly with both his fists on fire.

"You probably should of listened to me when I told you not to poke him with a stick Natsu.." Lisanna sighed.

"You.. prodded a sleeping Brian.. with Mira near by? You never learn do you ya stupid pyro.." Gray laughed, but deep down was truly fearful of what the repercussions are of waking up either one of the two in question let alone both of them.

"What did you say stripperella!?" Natsu yelled teleporting himself into Gray's forehead.

"You wanna go flametard!?" Gray pushed back, effectively starting the first of many brawls within the guild for the day making everyone sweat drop.

"Nothing ever changes.." Lisanna sighed with Erza nodding in agreement.

"Boys will be boys." Erza laughed.

"Morning everyone!" Lucy greeted with a wave as she entered the guild, and looked around to see everyone that were currently present in the guild. "Looks like almost everyone is back in the guild after completing their jobs." Lucy commented as she noticed Gajeel walking over to the table looking grumpy as ever while chewing on some bolts, and sitting next to Levy, as well as Wendy, and Carla, who Happy was currently try to convince to eat his fish that he was offering to her at the end of the table the others were all sitting at, and also noticed a roaming dust cloud with firsts, and the occasional foot emerging out of it with various insults being spewed out, easily telling her that Natsu, and Gray were the ones inside of it.

"I don't see Mira, doesn't she normally open the guild in the mornings?" Lucy asked.

"Normally yes, but she had a late night last night." Erza smiled, getting a curious look from Lucy.

"She should be coming to the guild soon, as well as Brian." Lisanna commented with a smile.

"I'm going to go check on Mira, and Brian. You never know what could possibly happen with the two of them being 5 feet of each other." Erza informed as she drank the last of her tea, and got up from her seat.

"I'll come too." Lucy said doing the same, getting odd looks from everyone.

"Very well, but remember what I said yesterday Lucy. If Brian starts acting out, I won't come and help you out of it." Erza warned, causing Lucy to pale slightly.

"O-okay." Lucy nodded as she stood up and followed Erza.

"They should be at my house still." Lisanna said getting a thank you from Erza before her, and Lucy left the guild, heading towards the Strauss's home.

* * *

_Mira's House_

After taking a nice relaxing shower, and changing into a different dress for the day. Mira was currently humming to herself as she prepared herself, and Brian breakfast in the kitchen. While Brian was currently in the shower getting ready for the day.

Going about her task at hand, Mira was thinking about all of yesterday's events that put her in a very good mood, to where if others could see her now, they would all say she was gracefully floating across the kitchen without a care in the world. Unfortunately her, she was taken out of her thoughts as she heard someone knocking on the front door of the house.

Getting to the front door, and opening it. Mira saw Erza, and Lucy standing in front of her and her siblings home.

"Good morning you two." Mira smiled.

"Morning Mirajane!" Lucy greeted happily, with Erza waving back with a smile.

"What brings you two here this morning?" Mira asked curiously with a smile.

"I wanted to check up on you after hearing you were missing last night." Erza stated as Mira gestured for her, and Lucy to come in.

"Oh! Well I'm great!" Mira happily replied with a smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" Mira then asked with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Mira, Lisanna told us what happened last night." Erza chuckled as she, and Lucy sat down at the kitchen table, noticing that Mira was currently cooking, and that the shower down the hall was still running. "He's in the shower isn't he?" Erza stated in a flat voice.

"Eh he he.. Yup!" Mira giggled.

"Brian's here?" Lucy asked stupidly, getting a nod from Mira as she continued to work on breakfast.

As Mira started finishing up preparing breakfast for herself, and Brian. Erza, and Lucy heard the shower turn off down the hallway, and a couple minutes later.

"Mira! Can you come here for a second!?" Brian's voice echoed through the house, reaching the three girls' ears, all noticing he sounded irritated at something.

"I'll be right back." Mira smiled to the other two as she excused herself from the kitchen, and made her way towards the room Brian was calling her from.

Leaning across the table Lucy whispered to Erza. "He's calling her into the bathroom after just getting out of the shower? And Mira casually goes to him when.. when.." Lucy asked with a blush.

"Seems like it." Erza replied with a small blush on her face, waiting to hear anything from the other room. A few minutes later both girls' eyes widened as they heard Brian's voice once more.

"H-hey don't do that!"

"Hey your hands are cold!"

"Ow Mira not so hard!"

"Watch where your pointing that thing!"

"O-oh God I'm going to die.."

"Haha you got some on your face." Brian's laughing was heard before a loud thump was heard afterwards.

Both girls' blushes reddened even further after hearing each, and everything Brian was yelling out from within the room he, and Mira were in.

"You don't think they're..?" Lucy whispered too embarrassed after hearing all of that.

"I-I.. hope not.. I did not want to hear that.." Erza stuttered with wide eyes.

After a few tense minutes had passed by, the two then heard the door opening up again, revealing Mira who was smiling as she wiped something off of her face, as she exited the room, and Brian following a little bit behind her without his cloak on dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, and baggy black cargo pants with his right hand in a pocket, and the other holding the back of his head. Both girls quickly took in the site of the two trying to figure out what the hell it was they were just hearing.

"Oh hey Erza." Brian smiled as he noticed the two sitting at the table when he, and Mira got into the kitchen. "And.. uh.. sorry I forgot your name." Brian trailed off, making everyone sweat drop.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled with a pout.

"Got it. It sure does smell good in her Mira." Brian commented without missing a beat, thinking more about the prospect of Mira's cooking than remembering Lucy's name.

"Thank you." Mira giggled as she made her way back to the stove. "I'll bring some to the table in a second." Mira smiled.

After a few moments of silence, Erza was the first to break it, seeing how Lucy was still a little too embarrassed to bring it up, and Mira was busy with the food. "So... do I even want to know what was going on in that room just a few minutes ago?" Erza asked making Brian grunt, and look away from her, and Mira looking over her shoulder giggling.

Walking over to her boyfriend, Mira reached down from under the table, and pulled Brian's right hand up showing that it was bandaged. "I was stitching Brian's hand up after he shattered his mug yesterday in the guild." Mira answered with a smile, and setting his hand back down.

"B-but.." Lucy stuttered not believing that was what her, and Erza had heard.

"Why were you wiping something off your face then Mira?" Erza blushed.

"Oh! I got some of the antibacterial ointment on my face when I was trying to get Brian to sit still." Mira giggled.

"I freaking hate stitches.." Brian grumbled, but stopped as soon as Mira leaned down, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making Erza, and Lucy to go wide eyed at the display in front of them, and just sat in silence as Mira walked back to the kitchen counter, and brought over two plates of food with her paying no mind to the questioning looks Erza, and Lucy were trying to give her.

Setting the plates of food she was carrying down on the table, and sitting down next to Brian. Mira looked at the two females at the table with a curious look on her face. "What did you two think we were doing?"

"Um.. uh.." Lucy stumbled out, and Erza just blushed while looking away.

"Oh.." Mira blushed after seeing the way Erza was acting, and started remembering what Brian was yelling out as she was cleaning, and stitching her boyfriends hand.

"This is great Mira, thanks." Brian smiled, oblivious to the now three blushing, and silent women at the table.

"Uh did I miss something?" Brian blinked a few times, once he had realized the girls acting weird. "No what.. never mind, I don't wanna know." Brian stated as he resumed eating the food Mira had made for them.

"Are you two together, or something?" Lucy finally asked finding her voice once more.

"Mhmm!" Mira beamed brightly.

"You got a problem with that?" Brian growled while narrowing his eyes at Lucy, not even denying it.

"Eh?! No, No! Not at all!" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Good answer." Brian laughed before he took another bite of his breakfast.

"Well.. I think we'd better head back to the guild now. Come on Lucy." Erza suggested as she looked towards the blonde celestial mage.

"We can wait for them to finish breakfast can't we?" Lucy asked, seeing no harm with them waiting for the two older mage's.

"No. Come." Erza informed as she grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt, and dragged her out of her chair, knocking the chair over in the process. Making Lucy kick in protest as Erza made their way out of the house. "See you two love birds at the guild in a bit, and congratulations you two." Brian, and Mira heard Erza with an obvious smile behind her tone, from the front door as she was leaving the house with Lucy in tow.

"Well that was odd.." Brian mused aloud.

"Y-yeah.." Mira nodded in agreement, before taking a small bite of the breakfast she made.

"So what did they think we were doing when you were stitching up my hand?" Brian asked before casually taking another bite, watching as his girlfriends face heated up.

"They thought we were.. um.." Mira shyly started answering before leaning over, whispering the rest into Brian's ear. Causing his eyes to widen, and choke on his food that he didn't swallow yet.

"I-I was wearing clothes though.." Brian quietly muttered.

"But they didn't know that." Mira looked down at her food with a blush.

* * *

_Later At The Guild_

After arriving back at the guild, Lucy quickly told everyone that Brian, and Mira were now a couple, and that they didn't even deny it. Making everyone of the older guild members pale after hearing the news.

"I don't see what the problem is." Erza commented watching, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel who were once again roaming around the guild in another brawl, with Juvia trying to break it up. While everyone else was all gathered around the bar that Lisanna was working behind in her sisters absence. Who was laughing at all of the complaining the older members were doing.

"MAN!"

Sweat dropping after hearing her brother's voice in the midst of the brawl, Lisanna looked back to the others in front of her. "You guys should of seen this coming for a long time now. Just be happy for them." Lisanna smiled, with Erza nodding in agreement.

"I couldn't of said it better myself Lisanna." Cana laughed. "Besides things will be even more interesting around here now."

"We're so doomed!" Marco, Wakaba cried as they were hugging each other, crying comically.

Hearing the guild doors open up revealing a smiling Mira, and a not so threatening looking Brian, holding hands as they made their way to the bar that everyone was gathered around.

"Good morning everyone!" Mira greeted, seeming way more cheerful than she usually is.

"Yeah, morning." Brian nodded, as the two sat down next to Cana, and Erza with Makarov sitting on the top of the bar drinking a beer who was smirking at the couple.

"Late night?" Makarov grinned trying to tease the two.

"Not really." Brian responded offhandedly trying to not lash out at anyone as per Mira's request after they finished breakfast, and then sighed before starting to talk with everyone around that were asking about the two becoming a couple, any other things they wanted to ask.

After a few minutes had gone by, with Erza having enough of the racket behind her she got up out of her seat, leaving the bar to end Natsu, and the other's rumble. While everyone else slowly started separating from the bar and went about getting to their own tables.

With Mira heading behind the bar now that everyone was spreading away from, Brian got up and made his way over to the table Natsu and his other friends were sitting at.

"Sup guys." Brian greeted casually with everyone saying hello. "I'm not good with names, but I'd like to at least try, and remember your names. I already know who you guys are." Brian pointed to Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Gray, and Erza. "But not the rest of you." Brian said while looking at the unfamiliar faces of the others sitting or standing near the table.

"Hi! I'm Wendy, and this is Carla, nice to meet you." Wendy smiled taking the initiative to start the introductions.

"Gajeel." Gajeel informed lazily while chewing on some iron.

"Dude, you do realize your eating metal.. right?" Brian asked with his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah so what?" Gajeel grunted.

"He's an iron dragon slayer." Wendy smiled.

"Neat, perhaps we could have a fight some time." Brian smirked, with Gajeel grinning evilly liking the idea. And then pointed to Juvia who was sitting next to Gray giving the cue that she was next.

"I'm Juvia, Juvia is happy to meet your acquaintance." Juvia said before looking back at Gray with a hearts in her eyes. 'Gray's still clueless as ever I see.' Brian laughed to himself. 'Now.. who's that again..?' Brian trailed off in thought as he looked at Lucy.

"Who are you again?" Brian asked with a serious look on his face.

"I'm Lucy you JERK!" Lucy yelled in annoyance.

"Ah that's right.. how could I forget.. silly me.." Brian said while rolling his eyes, before looking over to see Natsu, and Gray arguing with each other.

"I'm Levy." Levy smiled before gesturing towards the two guys standing behind her. "And these two are Jet, and Droy. We make up Team Shadow Gear."

"Team Shadow Gear? Why is your team called that?" Brian asked clearly not seeing any reason why they'd call themselves that. "Do any one of you use shadow magic?"

"No, we decided on that name just because it sounded cool." Jet informed, making Brian sweat drop.

"I.. see?" Brian chuckled, before noticing Mira heading towards them with a portfolio looking book under her arm, and Cana following behind her.

"I see you're all getting along nicely." Mira smiled. "I thought we could all look through our old picture book from the guild." Mira suggested as she set the photo album on the table carefully.

"Oh I wanna see!" Lucy smiled, with the others agreeing with her, thinking it would be fun to take a trip down memory lane seeing how they were all together at the moment. And the newer members curious about what everyone was like when they were younger.

As Mira flipped through the pages with everyone laughing, and commenting on each picture they came across. Everyone was having a good time, so much that even Makarov, and the older guild members joined in on the fun.

"Aww look! It's a little Natsu, and Lisanna!" Lucy pointed out at the picture of the two when they were much younger, with Natsu looking away with a pout with a slight blush on his face, as Lisanna was hugging his side with a smile.

"I remember that." Lisanna laughed. "That was before Natsu had found Happy's egg. If I remember right, this was taken after Mira-nee was teasing about something." Lisanna commented on the picture.

"Is that Cana?" Levy asked as Mira flipped the page over, getting to the next set of pictures. Showing a dark haired little girl in an orange dress smiling widely for the camera at the table she was sitting at, while holding a stack of cards in her hand.

"Mhmm!" Mira confirmed, watching Levy look back and forth from Cana, and then back to the picture. "Oh! Here's one of Erza." Mira pointed out at the picture of a younger redhead in armor eating her favorite food in the world with a blissful smile on her face, obviously very happy at the moment.

After a few more pages, a certain picture caused quite a stir.

"Whoa, who are they?!" A few newer members of the guild asked while pointing at the picture.

The picture in question was a picture taken of a 15 year old white haired, blue eyed girl with a pony tail tied with a red ribbon dressed in punk/goth clothes with a large smirk on her face while looking smugly at the 16 year old dark haired boy next to her who was wearing eyeliner and two black wrist bands, and also dressed in Gothic looking clothes with a few chains attached to his black baggy pants. Clearly very pissed off at something when the picture was taken.

"Is that you, and Brian, Mira?!" Lucy asked a loud voice.

"Yup!" Mira giggled thinking back on the memory when the picture was taken.

With everyone hearing that it was them, they all turned their gazes towards the dark brown haired mage sitting next to Mira.

"What?" Brian asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"I never would of thought of you pulling off such a Gothic look." Lucy mused with a snicker.

"Screw you." Brian groaned, as Mira giggled seeing that an explanation behind the picture was in order.

"Actually he actually never used to dress like that. Master Makarov had this picture taken after Brian had lost a bet with me when we were younger." Mira smiled, with Makarov, Wakaba, and Marco all laughing at the picture.

* * *

(Flashback)

Getting back from the guild after his daily training. A 16 year old Brian who was dressed in his usual T-shirt, and shorts attire was currently sitting at an empty table playing his guitar in solitude away from the rest of the guild.

"God why is it so boring today!?" Brian yelled out suddenly, making everyone look over at him.

"If you're so bored why don't you take on a job then Brian?" Makarov suggested from the bar, with Gildarts sitting at the bar near him drinking along with the guild's master.

"There's nothing up there that interests me, so... no." Brian refused stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Makarov shrugged, before the doors of the guild burst open with a 15 year old Mira, and Erza engaged in yet again another fight for whatever reason, making the older members groan.

"Chill out you two! You'll wreck the guild." Marco yelled at the two teenage girls, and watched Erza who was glowing red at the moment, and Mira who was glowing a light purple color while the two yelled at each other. Both of which completely ignored him as they proceeded to throw insults at each other.

"Stupid witch!"

"Thunder thighs!"

"Flat chested bimbo!"

"Tomato faced moron!"

Both girls yelled back and forth at each other.

Seeing something to entertain himself with, Brian smirked as he got out of his seat setting his guitar on the table, and making his way towards the two arguing females, cracking his knuckles as he approached them. Getting right next to Mira, and Erza who's hands were locked together as they tried to push each other over. Brian made himself known in the best way he knew how.

"Room for one more." Brian chuckled menacingly as he started glowing dark purple, with a black haze floating off of his body.

"Stay out of this Brian!" Erza shouted not even looking at him.

"Yeah butt out!" Mira agreed doing the same.

"Good thing I don't need an invitation then!" Brian announced as he trapped both of the currently connected girls by their arms with his own, and threw them both onto a table that a few people were sitting at, smashing it as the two landed on it. With Brian jumping towards the two girls ready to rumble, effectively causing a massive brawl within the guild.

Just watching on in amusement as the brawl between the three teenagers escalated. Makarov, and Gildarts just laughed as they continued to drink their beer.

"Shouldn't you stop them master?" A cute dark haired girl dressed in an orange dressed asked who was standing next to the bar the two were sitting at.

"It'd be best to leave them be Cana. Besides, like Brian said a moment ago.. today has been pretty boring." Makarov chuckled, with Gildarts joining him.

After the dust was settled, the people who were caught in the wake of the brawl were all either knocked out, or groaning in pain throughout the guild. While Brian was sitting on top of Mira's back while she herself was pinned on Erza's back, with both of the girls sporting frizzy hair, and looking a little roughed up. "Well that was fun." Brian stated as he hopped off of Mira's back.

Growling at the defeat Mira jumped up, and pointed at Brian. "If you wouldn't of interrupted our fight I would of totally kicked your ass, and you know it!" Mira claimed making Brian stop his walk back to the table he was sitting at a little while ago next to Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Elfman.

"You think so?" Brian laughed as he shot her a dark look, and turned back to sit down at the table.

"Hey I got an idea!" Natsu yelled from the table, making everyone look at him. "Lets have an arm wrestling contest!" Natsu cheered throwing a fits into the air.

"Oh I'm totally in." Brian grinned, as he sat down in his previous spot, with Mira sitting next to him, and Erza across from them, both of which were sending one another an intense heated glare.

As they all started arm wrestling, the others in the guild started placing small bets on the kids at the table on who would win, after recovering from the brawl. But seeing how Brian had won every time, everyone was starting to get a little annoyed that it was no real competition.

"I'm tired of you winning all the damn time!" Gray shouted with a tick mark on his forehead after losing once again.

"Graaay your clothes!" Cana called back to him from the bar as she was sitting next to Gildarts, and Makarov.

"EHHH!?" Gray screamed in panic.

"I can't help, that I'm just that awesome." Brian smirked, after going 20 - 0.

"Yeah right.. if you're so awesome you should challenge Gildarts next." Mira suggested in an annoyed voice while rolling her eyes. It didn't take long for the others to really liked the idea of taking Brian off of his high horse, and quickly started egging him on to take on Gildarts.

"Fine." Brian said in a flat tone, not wanting to really arm wrestle his unknowing father for a few different reasons. "Long as he just doesn't blow me up, and or kill me." Brian grunted as he stood up. "You hear that Gildarts!? Your next! Get your ass over here!" Brian shouted to the bar area, making Gildarts look back at him.

"I think he just challenged you Gildarts." Makarov chuckled.

"Seems so." Gildarts smiled, as he set his mug down, and rose out of his seat making his way to the table the kids were sitting at.

Sitting down at the table across from Brian, Mira suggested something else to make Brian's soon to be defeat even more humiliating for him.

"How about a little wager Brian?" Mira smirked. "If you win.. um.." Mira trailed off trying to think of a good wager for the bet. "Erza, and I won't fight in the guild for a week." Mira announced, with many of the guild members quickly liking the sounds of that. "But if you lose." Mira laughed about as evilly a 15 year old girl could. "I get to take you shopping, and you have to wear whatever I pick out for you, for two months straight. Oh, and you're also paying for it all too." Mira smirked, satisfied with her terms.

"Pff.. like I'm going to lose anyways, fine I'll accept your stupid bet Mira." Brian scoffed as he shot Mira a small glare. "Okay now bring it on ya old fart!"

"Old fart?" Gildarts just raised an eyebrow at him. "You really think your going to win this eh?" Gildarts grinned, as him, and Brian got ready.

"I don't think.. I know.." Brian glared at the guilds ace in front of him.

"Are both competitors ready?" Lisanna asked cutely, getting nods from the two.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Natsu cheered from his seat, with Gray and the others nodding. "Aye!" Happy cheered along with the others.

'Just don't kill him Gildarts..' Makarov nervously thought as he started sweating, while he watched the two about to face off.

"GO!" Lisanna announced.

In a matter of milliseconds Gildarts downed Brian's armed down to the table, obliterating it in the process, and slamming Brian down into the floor.

Everyone just stared with wide eyes at what had just happened, but was taken out of their shock as they heard Brian groaning from the floor, as he tried to uncover himself from the wooden debris of the demolished table, and floor.

"Fuck that hurt.." Brian groaned out, as Mira bent down on her legs next to Brian with an evil smirk on her face.

"You lost." Mira stated simply still smirking. "Shopping time." Mira laughed triumphantly as she grabbed Brian's free arm, and pulled him out of the wreckage, and proceeded to drag him out of the guild. "Ooooh you are going to be sooo pretty when I get done with you.." Mira said in a sing song voice as they reached the guild hall's doors, and disappearing from the guild.

"A TOAST TO ME, AND MY BIG MOUTH!" Brian announced outside of he guild, making everyone inside of the guild bust out laughing, after the two left the guild.

"You could of held back just a bit there Gildarts.." Makarov sweat dropped, with Gildarts laughing nervously scratching the back of his head. "My bad. I'm am surprised he is still conscious though."

A few hours passed by after Mira had dragged Brian off to the shopping district, and everyone within the guild went back to their daily business. Natsu, and Gray were throwing cute little insults at each other while they fought each other, Erza was sitting at the bar next to Cana, Makarov, and Gildarts. But everyone stopped when they all heard the arguing voices of Brian, and Mira who were about to open the guild's doors.

As the doors opened up, everyone took in Brian's "New Makeover" which consisted of black eyeliner, black spiked horseshoe earrings, a very Gothic pair of pants with chains attached to them, and a tight form fitting black shirt that said "Go Fuck Yourself" on it making everyone bust out laughing. While everyone was busy laughing at his appearance they didn't pay much attention to Brian, and Mira who were butting heads as they walked towards the bar of the guild.

"I am not! Wearing this for two months straight!" Brian argued loudly.

"Oh yes you are!" Mira fired right back a moment later.

"I look retarded!" Brian roared.

"You look fine! So shut up!" Mira yelled back.

"No way! How did I get stuck doing this anyways!?" Brian yelled again pushing her head away from him.

"Because you lost my bet!" Mira yelled as she pushed back. Only to just now notice that they were in front of the bar with everyone looking at them.

"When's the wedding?" Marco laughed, with Wakaba doing the same while slapping his knee. Only for Mira, and Brian to send a fist to each of their noses a second later.

"Well.. I must say you do look very different Brian." Makarov chuckled, getting a heated glare from the boy.

"I think he looks fine." Mira growled out with his hands crossed over her chest.

"I'm sure you do." Erza smirked.

"I think I look like a fucking moron!" Brian shot out with a glare towards Mira, ignoring Erza's comment.

"Well your the moron that lost the bet!" Mira glared back before the two started butting heads again growling at each other.

"Ooooo! You Looooooove each other!" A distance voice of a certain baby blue cat called out.

"NO WE DON'T!" Both Brian, and Mira roared as they bolted towards the now terrified Happy who tried to hide in Natsu's arms, only to get Natsu stuck into the chase.

As the two enraged teen's chased after the two, Lisanna found her chance to intervene as Natsu was cornered in the back of the guild. "Mira-nee stop!" Lisanna yelled as she jumped in front of the shivering hugging forms of Natsu, and Happy.

"You got off lucky this time squirt." Mira warned as she shot a small glare at her little sister.

"Tch.. Whatever.." Brian grunted as he turned around heading back towards the bar.

"Picture time." Makarov laughed as he pulled out a camera once the two got to the bar.

"Fuck.." Brian groaned.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And that's pretty much how he ended up dressed like that." Mira smiled as she finished explaining to the others around her at the table.

Looking at Brian's appearance now Lucy noticed something about how the mage looked now a days.

"Your still wearing the earrings." Lucy stated. "And your still wearing black." Lucy said again with everyone else commenting on the similarities of him in the picture to how he looks now.

"Oh I see it now." Levy added.

"What? I had to go around doing jobs like that for two whole months.. After the two months were up, I ditched the eye liner, and the chains n got a new shirt. I guess I just got used to looking like that after a while." Brian said offhandedly.

"It also got him the nickname "Shadow Demon" by the clients he took on jobs for, once they all noticed not only was he scary looking, and how short of a temper he has, but also how scary he was when being a little grumpy, and fighting." Mira giggled. "Seeing how Brian would never give his actual name to the clients, it just so happened to stick since nobody outside of the guild knew what to call him. Later he was also called "The Shadow Dragon" too. And I still think you look as handsome as ever." Mira giggled as she pecked Brian on the cheek.

"At least you didn't force me to wear the other crap you had me try on.." Brian grumbled out, making Mira laugh loudly, causing everyone in the guild to look at the two curiously.

Seeing everyone interested in hearing what else Mira had him try on she smirked slyly. "I may of had him try on a dress.. or two.." Mira laughed again, making Brian glare at her.

"Oh god.. a dress!?" Natsu laughed as he slapped the table a few times.

"I wish you had taken a picture of that Mira-nee!" Lisanna giggled, with the others laughing along with her.

"Hey, Natsu. Remember the time when I turned you into a flag, and strung you up in front of the guild by your underwear?." Brian said in a dark voice, making the pink haired dragon slayer shut up very quickly. "If you don't want a repeat experience.. I suggest you shut your mouth.." Brian threatened.

"Be nice." Mira giggled.

"Hold on your the Shadow Demon!?" Lucy yelled while pointing at Brian.

"I guess.. Never cared for titles, or fame honestly." Brian shrugged casually.

"So why is it nobody has connected you, and your titles then?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Because I don't want to be bombarded by a crap load of people pissing me off." Brian answered almost as if it was the most simple answer in the world.

"Brian has a unique way of avoiding reporters wanting an interview with him, or anyone else he doesn't want to be seen by." Mira laughed.

"What do you do?" Lucy asked plainly obviously wanting to know.

"I kill them as I tear them apart with my fangs, and feast upon their wailing flesh!" Brian yelled as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on cackling like a mad man with sharp teeth, making everyone give him a blank look. "Okay.. So I don't do that, but I do have a fun way of disappearing quickly haha." Brian smirked. Liking the sight of scaring the crap out of a few people, and making the others laugh.

Hopping off of the table once Brian calmed down, Makarov made his way to the top of the bar. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IN THE LATEST NEWS OF BRIAN'S OFFICIAL RETURN, AS WELL AS ANOTHER NEW HAPPY COUPLE WITHIN THE GUILD! LET US PARTY!" Makarov announced, with everyone loudly cheering at the announcement.

As everyone went about getting the party started, most of those at the table earlier all ventured to the bar where Mira was currently handing out food, and drinks to the guild members happily.

Flipping the next couple pages over, and chatting about them with the others. Lucy called over Mira to get her attention.

"Hey Mira?! Why don't you tell us the story behind this one!" Lucy asked happily, pointing at a picture of Brian, and Mira sitting on chairs while on stage playing their guitars together. As she was sitting at the bar next to Erza, and Brian.. while everyone else was partying around the guild or causing mayhem in their wake with random objects flying around the guild hall.

"Okay!" Mira smiled, as she set another mug of beer in front of Brian, once she had noticed the picture Lucy was asking about. "This one was taken a few months after the other picture was taken, it was taken during the first ever Fairy Tail Talent Show.." Mira trailed off.

* * *

(Flashback)

Another boring day has fallen upon the members of fairy tail, and with little to really do in the summer heat. Fairy Tail's three most rowdy teenagers were on edge trying to figure out what to do with their day.

As a 15 year old Mira, and Erza were sitting at the same table as Brian, neither of the three even acknowledged each others presence, even though they were so close to one another. Mira was just quietly reading the most recent issue of sorcerers weekly, checking out the latest news on the famous mage's of Fiore. Erza was peacefully sharpening her sword on the edge of the table. And Brian was just sitting on the same side of the table as Mira, but on the opposite end of the bench, slowly playing his guitar to keep his mind off of the boring summer afternoon.

"I'm surprised to see you three sitting at the same table peacefully for once in your lives." Makarov said as he jumped onto the table the three were sitting at, taking Mira and Erza's attention away from what they were doing, while Brian kept on playing.

"What's this song your playing called Brain? Is this a new one?" Makarov asked, trying to get a conversation going to ease the boredom of the three.

Still playing without missing a note, "I'm calling it, A Venutian Spring, and there's nothing to do, when are we getting more job requests?" Brian questioned in annoyance.

"In a couple days. You know how it is during the summer, the requests come in slow." Makarov informed before thinking of an idea. "Why don't you put on a show for us Brian?"

"A show?" Brian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes a show. You have a true natural born talent playing your guitar, we could make a small stage, and have others participate." Makarov suggested.

"Like a talent show?" Erza questioned happily with stars in her eyes, while Mira just rolled her eyes in disinterest looking back to her magazine.

"Yes.. sort of like a talent show." Makarov chuckled at the look of Erza right now.

"No thanks.. Nobody seems to want to listen to me play while I'm here in the guild bored out of my mind, so what would make them want to see me play anyways. I'll pass." Brian said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell you what. If you agree to play a few songs in front of the guild, I'll take care of getting others to take part. I may just throw in a grand prize for the most popular act." Makarov smirked seeing how all three teen's attentions quickly peaked at the sound of a grand prize.

"What's the grand prize?" Brian asked curiously.

"I'll think of something good." Makarov smiled. "We will have the show in the next few days once the stage is set up. So get some practice in with whatever you are planning on doing in front of the others." Makarov suggested as he hopped off the table to speak to the others about the talent show.

"Well good thing I don't need any practice to take home the grand prize, you two stand no chance at winning against me." Brian laughed getting the two girls to growl at him.

"Well I for one think you stand no chance against my talent!" Erza announced as she stood up from her seat striking a pose.

"What? Eating strawberry cheese cake? Yeah right.." Mira rolled her eyes.

"What'd you say?" Erza growled out with a glare pointed in Mira's direction.

"She said your talent for not becoming a giant fat ass for eating so much freaking cake, doesn't stand a chance against either one of us." Brian smirked after he set his guitar aside, and leaned forward on his arms on the table, with Mira laughing loudly near him.

"Screw you guys. I am going to win that talent show, and show you that you both suck." Erza said quickly, dismissing Brian's words, and standing up to leave the table in a huff.

"So Mira you gonna do the talent show?" Brian asked after seeing Erza stomp her way to another table.

"Nah.. unless causing bodily harm counts as a talent, then I wont be joining." Mira answered, as she flipped to the next page in her magazine.

"Well, if you could be really good at something that could be used in a talent show.. what would you want to do?" Brian asked curious about what she'd want to do.

Pausing for a moment, and setting her magazine down thinking about his question Mira replied.

"Well.. I'd.. like to be good at singing, and playing the guitar maybe." Mira answered quietly while looking away embarrassed.

"Really?" Brian question with a scrunched up face, getting a nod from Mira. "You know.. I could teach you how to play guitar if you wanted. It'd keep me from being so goddamned bored all the time. Plus I always figured it'd be more fun to play with others, rather than by yourself.. all alone.. every day.." Brian trailed off, making Mira look back at him.

"You'd would actually teach me how to play guitar?" Mira asked in a very quiet voice that didn't sound like her at all, once she took note of how sad Brian sounded just now.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too hard. Maybe we could even do the talent show together." Brian shrugged with an unusual carefree smile on his face.

"Aright. I'll bite, and take you up on your offer to teach me." Mira said.

"Cool, lets go to my place. I think I have just the guitar for you to practice on." Brian informed as he got out of his seat, and headed towards the guild doors, with Mira quietly following behind.

(Few Days Later)

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the very first!.. Annual!.. Fairy Tail Talent Show!" Makarov announced as confetti shot out in front of him while standing on a small stage. "We have some guild members who have put together a few performances for you all to enjoy, and vote on. Please remember to vote at the end of the show, because the most popular act will be awarded the grand prize!" Makarov finished, with the guild members in front of the stage all cheering wildly.

Back stage though was a different story, after hearing Makarov getting things started. All of the contestants were all either preparing themselves for their turn up on stage, or just plain freaking out from nervousness. Off to the side of everyone else sat the Gothic looking duo Brian, and Mira. Who were both holding guitars, quietly arguing with each other.

"Why did I ever let you talk me into this!"

"You said you wanted to learn, and this is a good way to learn."

"By failing miserably in front of everyone we know on a day to day basis! Your insane!"

"Oh get over it. You.. will.. be.. fine!"

"Gahh! It's hopeless talking to you, ya know that!"

"Feelin's mutual."

After a few minutes of silence, and seeing the first act go up on stage, Brian spoke up again.

"Look. You've been doing great so far. You really have nothing to worry about Mira, your a natural." Brian tried to calm his talent show partner down.

"I don't feel like I'm great." Mira huffed while looking away from him with a pout.

"Do we really have to argue like this before we go up on stage?" Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I've been teaching you to play all the rhythm parts the to the songs I've wrote over the past year.. they aren't hard.. and your timing is perfect. Even if you don't have any confidence in yourself.. at least trust in my judgement, and confidence that you will make it through this fine." Brian quietly tried to reassure Mira.

"You really think I'll do okay?" Mira asked while looking down at her guitar, seeing Brian nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on. Lets go watch the others humiliate themselves for even trying to win our grand prize." Brian smirked as he got out of his chair, and made his way to the edge of the curtain to watch the others acts.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And once it was our turn, we played our songs, and won the "First Annual Fairy Tail Talent Show." Mira smiled at everyone around the bar.

"She did perfectly fine, just like I said she would." Brian nodded.

"And what did master give you two after you had won?" Erza smirked, hearing Brian grumble under his breath.

"He gave us two tickets to see a play, and forced both of us to go to it." Mira giggled.

"Aww that's so cute!" Lucy cooed.

"Yeah that play was so awesome we ditched out on it after punching our tickets." Brian mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hey I paid good money for those tickets!" Makarov yelled from his spot, with Brian laughing at his master's waste of guild funds in the past, and Mira still giggling thinking about the memory.

"Yes those were good times." Makarov laughed from his spot on the bar after getting over his previous annoyance of the two ditching out on the play, with Cana laughing along with him. "You know the talent show is coming up soon, you two should do a performance for old times sake." Makarov suggested with a smile.

"I don't know.." Brian trailed off.

"Oh come on, It'd be fun." Mira smiled across from him.

"Yeah! We'd all like to see it." Lucy agreed, before spotting a chair flying towards the back of Brian's head, courtesy of the fight that was still going on in the background. Only to be grabbed by the man without even paying attention, and pitching the offending chair back into the fight, nailing both Natsu and Gray in the head, stopping their fight.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Both Natsu, and Gray screamed.

Looking behind his shoulder. "I did. You dicks gotta problem with that?" Brian growled out with a glare that promised pain if given the wrong answer.

"N-n-no!" Natsu stuttered as he walked away from Gray over to Lisanna, while Gray grunted looking away.

"Thought so." Brian smirked while looking back towards the bar.

"You did tell me last night that you wrote more songs while you were away. You should play them in the talent show." Mira suggested with a cute smile.

"I guess so.." Brian agreed trailed off.

"Lovely. I look forward to the performance. As I mentioned last year Mira, as much as it pains me to say, you are ineligible for winning the talent show again." Makarov informed, getting a nod from Mira.

"Ineligible?" Brian asked curiously.

"That's right. Mira has won all of the past talent shows after you both won the first time, due to her enormous popularity. In fairness of the others, we decided to let the others have a chance at winning the grand prize. And unfortunately for you, you can't win either." Makarov smirked.

"Ugh.. then what's the point of me even playing?" Brian groaned.

"Entertainment?" Makarov suggested.

"Fun?" Lucy suggested.

"A good time?" Lisanna suggested.

"Because you will for me?" Mira batted her eye lashes, while putting on a cute pouty face.

"Okay, okay, okay.. I get it.. I'll still partake in the freaking talent show.. As long as Mira plays with me." Brian informed everyone.

"Alright we shall host the talent show in a couple days, seeing how everyone usually prepares for it before hand. I should also mention that we not only hold the talent show for the guild, but for anyone who wishes to come, and see it." Makarov smiled.

"So its open to the public.. fuck my life.." Brian groaned, figuring out he wont be able to disappear from the masses.

Standing up from his spot at the bar, "LISTEN UP EVERYONE! IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT THE ANNUAL FAIRY TAIL TALENT SHOW SHALL TAKE PLACE IN TWO DAYS! SO PRACTICE, AND BE READY FOR IT!" Makarov announced, getting loud cheers from everyone who was still sober enough to hear the announcement.

"Talent show?" Gajeel spoke up very interested in the prospect of signing up for it.

"Alright we can finally show Levy our stuff!" The voices of Jet, and Droy were heard above the others talking amongst each other in the guild.

"You wanna do the talent show with me Natsu?" Lisanna asked her boyfriend who was standing next to her at the bar.

"Hell yes! We could put on a stealthy ninja show!" Natsu suggested in a hopeful tone while striking a "Ninja Pose" getting everyone to sweat drop.

"May-be.. we should think of some other things to do." Lisanna chuckled nervously before looking back at the photo album, and flipping over to the next page. "Oh my god!" Lisanna yelled as she pointed towards a picture, just as Mira wandered into the back room to get something, not hearing her younger sister yell out.

With everyone looking either over Lisanna's shoulder, or just at the photo album next to them most gasped, or just looked at Brian who was knocking back the rest of his beer not paying attention, and also not hearing Makarov chuckling to himself before taking a drink of his own beer trying to look as innocent as ever. Once Brian did look over however.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!" Brian screamed out, as he swiped the photo album away from everyone, and closed it making everyone flinch.

"What the big deal bro? It's a cute picture." Cana commented looking over at her older brother.

"I may of followed you, and Mira with the camera when you two snuck out of the guild one day." Makarov laughed after seeing Brian blow up.

Opening back up the photo album while ignoring everything and everyone around him. Brian turned the pages back to where the picture that had caused him to freak out was. Finding it again, he looked down at the picture with soft eyes as he thought back to the day that the picture was unknowingly taken.

The picture was of a slightly blushing Brian, giving a madly blushing Mira some flowers on a hill top out side of the city, with a large oak tree at the top of it.

'This was the day that I told Mira everything.. well.. maybe not "everything" but pretty damn close to everything.. about three months before I left on my 10 year quest if I remember correctly..' Brian thought to himself as he examined the picture closer, sighing as he did so.

"Hey I know where that is." Natsu spoke up. After he, and Lisanna both looked over his shoulders to take another look at the photograph. "Isn't that where Lisanna, and I found you two this morning?" Natsu questioned, getting Brian to look up at the pink haired dragon slayer with soft eyes, taking the two by surprise.

"Yeah.. it is." Brian quietly confirmed.

Looking over to Makarov, "How long were you there for that day?" Brian growled out while narrowing his eyes at the short old man.

"Not long." Makarov smiled. "I left after I had stealthily taken the picture, because unlike Natsu.. I am an ninja." Makarov laughed.

"HEY!" Natsu protested.

"That's just because your so short that nobody can see you.." Brian argued.

"Lisanna, and Erza were right.. we should of seen this coming for a long time now." Natsu said once he calmed down, while looking over at his girlfriend who was smiling back at him.

Popping her head over the group, Juvia looked at the picture everyone was talking about. "How cute!" Juvia commented as she saw the picture, before immediately running off after Gray. "Oh Gray! When will you shower Juvia with flowers of love!?" Everyone just sweat dropped at the sight of Juvia hunting down Gray with hearts in her eyes, as he ran around the guild in his boxers away from the blue haired woman trying to catch him.

Returning from the back room of the bar, Mira was holding a few plates of food for those sitting at the bar with a smile. "Oh. Did you all find another good picture?" Mira asked as she started setting the plates of food in front of everyone, and leaned over the bar to see the photo album that was sitting in Brian's lap. Only to pause, and look at still chuckling Makarov with a glare.

"Did you take that picture master?" Mira questioned with her normally large cute eyes. Now dull, and narrowed towards him.

"Eh-heh.. maybe?" Makarov chuckled nervously, seeing the usually sweet Mira giving him one of her death glares from her younger years.

"You knew.. and yet you kept this away from me?" Mira's glare intensified, making Makarov start shivering.

"It.. must of slipped my mind?" Makarov nervously smiled, as he was sweating a little. But was silently thankful to see Mira turn her head back to the picture in a huff.

Reaching over the bar, and picking up the photo album from her smirking boyfriend's lap, Mira took the picture out. "I'm keeping this." Mira stated in a tone that warned others to not tell her otherwise.

"So the old Mira is still in there huh?" Brian said in amusement, noticing Natsu pulling Lisanna away from the bar, whispering to her.

"We'll be back later everyone! Bye Mira-nee! When you see Elfman tell him I said bye too!" Lisanna called back as Natsu lead them out of the guild. "Come on Happy!" Lisanna called out a moment later." Getting an "Aye" from the little blue cat, before he flew over to follow to two.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked while looking back at the door Lisanna, and Natsu had just left from.

"I'm not sure.." Erza said simply before taking a bite of the food Mira had set out.

"Well I gotta go run some errands today. I'll see you guys later." Brian said as he stood up from the bar stool, but noticed Mira giving him a questioning look. "Don't worry about it Mira, I'll be back here in a few hours." Brian smiled.

"Don't be out too late." Mira pouted, not liking him leaving the guild.

"I wont" Brian laughed. "Hey Cana I could use an extra hand, ya mind helping me out?" Brian asked the dark brown haired girl face first into a barrel of beer.

"Sure, I suppose I could." Cana shrugged, before hopping off the counter of the bar, and following Brian out of the guild.

Looking back at Mira once the guild doors were closed behind Brian, and Cana. And hearing Mira sigh before going back to work. The girls still around the bar all smirked at her.

"You have it so bad." All of the girls said at the same time, making them all laugh at Mira, as she tried to hide the blush on her face.

* * *

_Streets of Mongolia_

Casually strolling the streets of the city with his hands in his pockets, and Cana walking beside him with a bottle of alcohol in her hands occasionally taking a swig. Cana was starting to get curious as to why her older brother asked her to come along with him running his errands, especially since he hasn't really even said a word about where they are going.

"I'm sure your trying to figure out why I wanted you to come with me huh?" Brian laughed as he looked to his side to see Cana with an annoyed look on her face, before taking a drink from her bottle.

"It crossed my mind. So what are we doing?" Cana asked.

"Well.. Seeing how I don't have a place to stay anymore, and my possessions have been stored in the basement of the guild after I left on my quest, once my apartment was rented out to another. I need to buy a house. And I figured. "Hey girls are good at picking houses n' crap out!? So why not bring my little sis with me!?"" Brian waved his arms around frantically, before stopping, and sighing.

"Honestly under normal circumstances, I'd be find picking out a house for myself, but I kinda need your help." Brian admitted.

"Okay? So what kind of house are you looking for?" Cana wondered aloud.

"Doesn't have to be fancy really.. you know how I don't like people noticing me too much, so I think my house should be just "Normal" so not every random person on the street can figure out that I live there." Brian shrugged.

"Your still terrified of large crowds aren't you?" Cana sweat dropped.

"SO WHAT!?" Brian roared, getting Cana to laugh hard at him.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry.. haha.. Really.. Come on I'll show you where I've seen some houses that just might be right for you." Cana smiled, with Brian nodding, and telling her to lead the way.

(A few hours later)

After running around the streets of Mongolia in search of a house that Brian found acceptable, Cana had lead her older brother to the last house she knew of that would be something like he wanted. After arriving to the two story, 4 bed room 3 bath house, Brian went around inspecting the outside of the house, and eventually tracking down the person selling it after liking what he saw, asking the seller to let him see the inside, and that he was very interested in the house.

When the tour was all said, and done. And the price of the house was brought up, Cana looked at her brother with a sad look thinking the house may be too expensive for him. But her sad mood did a 180, two seconds after hearing the price when her brother stuck his hand out saying "Deal" while shaking the seller's hand.

"So.. now all you gotta do now is move in." Cana smiled, "But I ain't helping ya with that. You'll have to sweet talk someone else to do your dirty work bro." Cana laughed, once Brian had finished all of the proper paper work for the house.

"Don't worry about it, I can move my stuff myself." Brian assured. "Now.. I need your help with one more thing..." Brian trailed off, making Cana move another bottle she had in front of her face away from her mouth, and look at him with an eye brow raised in curiosity.

"I'm listening?"

* * *

_With Natsu, and Lisanna_

"Lisanna.. I'm bored.. and hungry... why are we doing this again?" Natsu whined as he threw his head back, while Lisanna looked over at him before suddenly pulling him into an alley way.

"What gi-ompftnompt" Natsu tried to speak while Lisanna clamped a hand over her boyfriend's mouth, and silently shushing him with the other hand.

Walking by the two hiding in the alleyway against a wall of the building. The two watched as Brian walked by with one hell of a bored look on his face, and then Cana who was looking strangely more chipper than usual.

"What are they doing here?" Lisanna whispered as she uncovered Natsu's mouth.

"I dunno. Let's go ask em." Natsu suggested as he started to walk out of the alley way.

"Nooo.." Lisanna said as she pulled him back into the alleyway with her.

"What gives?" Natsu questioned.

"We need to do this discreetly." Lisanna warned, before signalling to follow her closely out of the alley way.

After an hour or so of tailing Brian, and Cana. As they went into various types of stores.

"Come on lets go Lisanna.. this is dumb.." Natsu complained seeing that there was nothing going on of interest.

"Your right.. for once.." Lisanna sighed. "I just can't figure out what he's doing though.."

"Why do you want to know what Brian is doing so badly anyways?" Natsu asked while raising a pink eyebrow.

Looking down at the ground a little embarrassed. "I.. just want to make sure he treats Mira-nee good.." Lisanna quietly answered.

"I know your worried, but this is Brian... and Mira.. we are talking about here." Natsu said in a flat voice not seeing a need for his girlfriend to be so worried about the two.

"I know.. and your right.. I shouldn't worry.." Lisanna looked back up at Natsu with watery eyes. "I-I just want Mira-nee to be happy.. is all.." Lisanna sniffed, and tried to wipe the soon to fall tears out of her eyes. "My family, and I have gone through so much over the course of our lives.. and ever since our parents died.. Mira-nee was the one who always protected Elfman, and myself from the world.." Lisanna stopped trying to fight the tears away, and grabbed a hold of Natsu hugging him as she cried.

"She was the glue that held our family together, and practically raised us.. without her I'm sure we would of fallen apart, or worse.. and I know that she suffered the most out of the three of us, having to take care of everything.. and because of all that pain, and suffering we had to go through.. I just want Mira-nee to be happy.. like I am with you.." Lisanna cried into Natsu's shoulder, who was silently holding her tightly.

"Lisanna.. don't cry please.." Natsu tried to comfort his crying girlfriend, only to get a couple more sobs in return. "You said you wanted Mira to be happy right?" Natsu felt Lisanna nod against his shoulder. "Then what you should do is do what you've always done. Be her little sister, and be there for her whenever she may need to talk about something to someone." Natsu smiled feeling Lisanna dry her eyes with his shirt.

"You think so?" Lisanna asked weakly.

"I sure do." Natsu smiled. "Besides.. do we really want to be caught by either Brian, or Mira when we are spying on them?" Natsu asked with a chuckle.

"Your right.. Mira-nee wouldn't be too happy with me.. and Brian.. well.. who knows with him." Lisanna giggled.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat, and figure out what we are going to do for the talent show." Natsu suggested with large smile, getting a nod from Lisanna.

* * *

_Back at the Guild_

After finishing his the last of his errands.. Brian, and Cana made it back to the guild. Happy that the dreaded task of running his errands were done for the day.

"Thank god that is over with!" Brian whined as he face planted onto the bar's counter top.

"Don't do that, you'll chip the counter." Mira warned while waving a finger at him. Making Cana laugh at the two.

"But.." Brian mumbled face still imprinted on the counter.

"No." Mira countered quickly.

"Fine.." Brian mumbled again as he picked himself up off the counter, and looking away until Mira reached across the counter turning his head back towards her, and giving him a loving kiss.

"So what did you do while you were out?" Mira smiled, as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Bought a house." Brian shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"A house?" Mira asked not sure if she heard him right.

"Yeah.. you know.. kinda like what you live in.." Brian laughed.

"It's a nice house too." Cana added in with a smile.

"How exciting! You'll have to show me it some time." Mira suggested with a smile as she walked away, hearing a guild member at a table away from the bar asking for something to eat.

"Don't.. say a thing.." Brian warned sternly while looking over at his sister.

"Oh I won't, but some day.. oh.. the fun I will have!" Cana laughed at her brothers expense, who just growled at her.

"Whatever.. your not the one who just dropped an ungodly amount of money within a 6 hour time period..." Brian grumbled.

"Oh come on lighten up! Let's get drunk!" Cana suggested while punching Brian's shoulder lightly.

"Cana.. your always drunk.." Brian accused, only to get a "Nuh uh!" from his sister in return.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, drinking next to each other. Cana spoke up in a quiet voice.

"So.. uh.. I forgot to mention this yesterday. But Dad is back in town." Cana whispered.

"He is? Why isn't he at the guild then?" Brian asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he could stop by any time now. And seeing how the talent show has been announce in a couple days, I'm positive he will make an appearance seeing how big of a deal the talent show has become over the years.." Cana explained.

"I see, well you up for telling him if we run into him?" Brian asked his sister seeing her look to the floor for a moment.

"I.. I guess so." Cana quietly answered.

"If your not ready to tell him that's fine, I can wait. Like I said we will do it together." Brian softly smiled.

"Tell who what?" Mira asked as she suddenly poked her head in between her boyfriend, and Cana's shoulders, startling the two.

"Shesh Mira.. I could of lost my top from that jump!" Cana weakly glared at her, but her glare was ignored as Cana noticed Brian, and Mira staring at each other intently.

After a moment or two of staring into each others eyes, Mira spoke up quietly.

"I see.. from what I remember.. he came, and spoke to the master about three days ago now. He told the master that he was needing a break, and was going to stay in his house outside of town for a while to heal, and recover his body from his quest." Mira smiled sadly.

"How.. did.. you know what we were talking about?" Cana stumbled out while looking at Mira, and then Brian.

"Oh that's easy." Mira giggled, as she returned from behind the counter only to lean on it in front of Cana, and whispered careful not to let anyone else hear her. "My boyfriend tends to get this distinct sad look in his eyes whenever he talks about his father, or little sister." Mira winked before she stood back up.

"You told Mira? When?" Cana whispered to her brother while poking him in the shoulder.

"Long time ago." Brian quietly answered.

"There are a few more reasons behind me getting upset with the master for keeping that picture from me after all this time.." Mira quietly explained, seeing Cana look over at her she continued. "It was the day Brian opened up to me, and told me pretty much everything about him, including who his little sister, and father were." Mira smiled sadly. "It was also the day I realized that I had fallen in love with him.." Mira trailed off with a sad look slowly making its way to her pretty face. "That day was one I will never forget, and cherish forever.. If I had known about the picture it would of made not seeing Brian for so long slightly less painful." Mira finished explaining quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me Mira?" Cana asked in almost a whisper.

"Because I had her promise me that she wouldn't utter a word to anyone about anything I told her, and to let me handle my issues myself when I deemed the time to be right." Brian informed sharply.

"I guess I understand." Cana sighed.

"I'm sorry Cana. I really am." Mira apologized while looking down at the counter.

"It's alright Mira, really it is." Cana assured. "All will be forgiven as long as you just get me another drink." Cana playfully smirked trying to cheer up the white haired beauty behind the bar.

"Of course!" Mira smiled as she quickly ran off to fetch Cana another drink.

"Thanks for not holding a grudge against her." Brian said quietly.

"It's no big deal. I was just kind of surprised that you two had gotten so close, so long ago." Cana smirked. "Besides who can stay mad at Mira for long now a days?" Cana laughed with her brother agreeing and laughing along with her.

"It will take some time.. but i will bring the old Mira back out from time to time." Brian smirked wickedly, before busting out laughing.

"Your kinda scaring me bro." Cana nervously laughed.

* * *

_Later That Night_

As the guild's celebration party moved into the later afternoon, everyone was having a grand time. Whether it was taking part in the current brawl Natsu and Gray had started, drinking heavily at the bar, and talking away with Brian, Cana, Erza, and Mira. Or spread out in other parts of the guild just enjoying the moment with their fellow guild members. Ah yes.. it was a good time in Fairy Tail-

"Attention my fellow Furrry Tail mumburs!" Brian announced a top of the counter of the bar with his arms raised above him, making everyone stop whatever they were doing to look at him. "I have ta piss! Dat is all!" Brian finished with an attempted front flip off of the bar only to fall to the floor flat on his face, making the guild hall erupt in laughter.

"10 outta 10!" Someone cheered over the loud laughter echoing throughout the guild, making everyone laugh even harder at Brian.

Looking from Brian who was currently eating the wooden floor. Cana, Erza just looked back at Mira. "Your dating that." They both laughed.

"That's my boyfriend alright." Mira laughed with them weakly with a sweat drop, as she watched Brian pick himself off of the floor, and sway his way towards the bathroom.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Makarov commented as he controlled his own laughter from his spot at the bar next to the girls. "Say Mira, tomorrow I'd like to have a meeting with you, and Brian about the talent show this year." Makarov informed his guilds calling card.

"Sure thing. What time?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Any time is alright, just make sure Brian comes along. He's going to have an important role in the talent show for this year, and I need a way to force him into it." Makarov chuckled evilly, making Mira look at him with a confused look.

"What are you wanting him to do master?" Mira asked simply.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Makarov smiled, getting a disappointed nod from Mira after she was shot down on getting an answer from Makarov.

Across the guild hall, Brian was just now making his way back to the bar, nearly tripping into the brawl that was scurrying around the guild, when he spotted Gajeel sitting at a table with Levy, and the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Munching away on some scrap metal that he got from god knows where. Putting very little effort in putting name to face, Brian suddenly blurred over behind the guilds Iron Dragon Slayer with his arm draped around his shoulder.

"GARBAGE! HOW GOES!?" Brian greeted a little too loudly for the man's liking, making Levy giggle at what Brian had just called Gajeel. "Chowin down on some gud stuff eh?" Brian asked with one eyelid nearly completely closed.

Looking over at the man's face who was currently a little too close for his comfort. "Yeah I guess."

"Dude I totally gotta question for ya?!" Brian asked while bouncing on his heels in excitement.

"Yeah? What would that be?" Gajeel asked curiously with a grunt.

"CAN YOU EAT.. THIS!?" Brian yelled as he magically made a frying pan appear in his hand, and shoved it into Gajeel's mouth, startling everyone around the table.

"As funny as it is to see you choking Gajeel with a frying pan Brian. Why did you call Gajeel "Garbage?"" Jet asked with a laugh.

"Huh?" Brian spoke as he was taken away from shoving the frying pan down Gajeel's throat. "That's his name rioght? Cuz he eats garbage?" Brian asked drunkenly, making everyone laugh at what he just said.

Swallowing the frying pan some how, Gajeel head butted Brian knocking him down to the floor, making everyone look over at the table currently making more noise than the others, including Mira, and the others at the bar. "My name is Ga-jeel! Not Garbage!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped for Brian with the intent of beating him senseless.

With his fist nearing in on the downed drunken mage's face that was currently laying on his back on the floor. Gajeel quickly took notice of the lazy smirk on Brian's face, before his fist fazed through Brian's face, and hit the floor making Brian's body fade away in a black mist that sunk into the floor of the guild. Curiously making everyone wonder what had just happened, all the while not noticing the black shadow quickly darting away from the table.

"Wutcha all starrin at?" Brian asked a few seconds later drunkenly from the bar area.

'What the hell did he just do?' Many of the guild members asked themselves after witnessing what had just happened, as Gajeel returned to his seat next to Levy in annoyance.

"Nice one." Gray commented with a smirk slightly swaying next to Brian at the bar, with Juvia and Lucy sitting next to him talking to Mira, and Erza.

"Are you drunk Gray?" Cana asked before laughing at the boxer wearing ice mage.

"Hey hey.. that was funny, and all Brian.. but seeing how your a dragon slayer too, and should be able to power up by eating your own element.. how do you consume extra power in a fight?" Gray asks suddenly very curiously in his drunken mind. With everyone else now wondering the same thing after hearing Gray's question.

Brian just drunkenly swings his head to meet Gray. "You wanna see?!"

Hearing everyone cheer him on, and wanting to see how he does it, Brian just smiled widely. "OKAY EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" Brian announces loudly while standing on the bar once again, before bolting out to the front of the guild. Just as Mira was about to try, and drag him off of the bar.

With everyone in the guild now standing outside in the guild's open training area, all interested in the latest bit of entertainment of the night. They were all standing outside ready for the spectacle of the evening. After ordering everyone to gather, and stand in front of him, except Mira who decided to wisely stand behind him. Everyone else was patiently waiting for whatever the guild's "Shadow Demon" would do.

'Drunk, or not this should be good!' Mostly everyone was thinking with a smirk, excited for the show.

"Okay! Stand still err one!" Brian laughs, before taking in a huge breath of air, making a large air stream pulling towards his mouth from the guild members in front of him.

"W-what is going on?" Someone shouted, with others in the crowd panicking too.

"Look! Our shadows are stretching!" Marco announced in a panic looking at the ground, with the others doing the same a moment later.

"Holy shit!" Every screamed not knowing what's going on, as all of their shadows started collecting together, and suddenly detached from the group heading straight towards Brian's mouth.

Once the shadows were trapped into Brian, with the wind no longer pulling them towards him, everyone waited on pins, and needles for what happens next.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Blah.." Brian weakly open his mouth, and drooled out what looked like black slime from his mouth, making everyone just sweat dropped at what just happened.

"Well that was pretty anti-climactic." Makarov chuckled with the others following suit.

"I'm going to have to agree with you master." Erza weakly laughed, until everyone heard a noise come from Brian.

"URP!" Brian choked with his cheeks bloating outwards, and his face turning blue with a little left over black drool still dripping from his mouth.

"Hunny? What's wrong?" Mira asked in concern seeing her boyfriend acting weird as she started heading towards him.

Looking back at his girlfriend in panic, Brian just covered his mouth with both of his hands, shaking his head quickly trying to signal for her not to come any closer to him, before he lurched forwards with his head pointed towards the ground, and blasted off about 50 feet into the air by a large black geyser spewing from his mouth making everyone look up at him with a mixture of different reactions.

"Now that's some hang time.." Natsu commented in amusement while squinting his eyes to see his fellow dragon slayer of the guild getting air born in such an odd manor.

"AHHHHHH!" Brian's voice was heard by the crowd as they watched on as he was rapidly making his way back down to the ground below, before slamming into the ground hard creating a large impact crater. But quickly hopped out of it covered in the same black slime that shot out of his mouth like nothing had ever happened. "HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AWESOME!" Brian cheered drunkenly with his fists raised in the air.

"My boyfriend everyone.." Mira laughed weakly, making the others chuckle sadly at the sight of fairy tail's shadow demon drunk off his ass. Only to be taken out of their pity for the eldest Strauss sibling, as they heard a slurping noise a second later. Turning to the noise everyone saw Brian sucking in the black slime back into his mouth, grinning stupidly after finishing.

"Pretty neat stuff huh?" Brian asked while striking a pose.

"Yeeeah.. neat." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Gross..." Someone shuttered in the large crowd in front of Brian.

"Now watch this." Brian said while smirking with his tongue slightly sticking out before looking upwards, and putting both his fist connected in front of his mouth

**"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" **Brian screamed, making a very large dark purple magic circle appear in front of his face, shooting out a very large, and very wide black, and dark purple flame like beam into the air, silencing everyone in the crowd outside of the guild.

Once the beam faded away, everyone was just blinking at what they had just witnessed.

"Holy.. crap.." Someone muttered out.

"Indeed." Makarov blinked a few times, trying to come to terms with how powerful the attack Brian had just performed was.

"COME ON BRIAN, FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!" Natsu howled as he disappeared from Lisanna's side in the crowd, apparently "Getting fired up" from his fellow dragon slayer's demonstration. Only to reach Brian in mid air as his target fall backwards before his fist could connect.. Seemingly passed out cold. Making Natsu dive face first into the ground, and sliding a few feet away on his face.

"HE'S SLEEPING!?" Everyone yelled comically.

Mira chuckled weakly as she made her way over to check on Brian, who was sleeping with a snot bubble appearing in, out of his nose every time he breathed.

Seeing her boyfriend eat it hard, Lisanna ran over to Natsu who was currently eating the training grounds grass at the moment.

"Natsu are you okay!?" Lisanna yelled as she ran towards him.

"Ngah.. Why is it so loud?" Brian groaned from the ground a few seconds later, before checking himself. "Why am I sticky, and laying on the ground outside in front of everyone? Don't tell me I missed something fun again.." Brian pouted, making everyone bust out laughing once again.

"Come on you." Mira said as she pulled Brian up by the arm. "Let's get you back inside." Mira insisted as she dragged her boyfriend by the arm away back into the guild, with her sister and Natsu doing the same.

* * *

(Authors Note)

Yay! That's it for chapter 3! I must say that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I am also very happy to announce that I have chapter 4 already started! *Crowd goes wild* I'm really enjoying writing the fluffier stuff at the moment, and chapter 4 will be sure to appease the masses. :) IT's SOOO FLUFFY! Ehem.. Anyways! Stay tuned! Get your ears cleaned! And adopt a baby gorilla and name it Tarzan! But most importantly favorite, and follow, and leave a review! :D Till next time everyone!


	4. It's Been A Long Time Coming

(Authors Note)

Hello everyone, and welcome back to another update for my story! I am very happy with how the story is turning out, and as far as how idea's keep cluttering my brain. Had a few weird dreams about my story too.. is that normal? Bah normal is lame anyways. Any who! For everyone reading I want to just say that there will be lots n lots of fluffy moments between Natsu, and Lisanna coming up soon. This chapter has the makings of the start of it all. After this chapter I won't hold back on it, unless I think it's too much haha. Whatever though.. Anyways! Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story. Your support is what keeps me putting in the many hours of writing to get these new chapters out. 10 reviews before the next update would be nice, so get to it guys! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from it, but I do however take ownership of any OC that I create for the purpose of my story.

* * *

**It's Been A Long Time Coming  
**

_The Next Morning_

After yesterday's all day celebration of Brian's official return back home to the guild, as well as him and Mira officially announcing that they are finally a couple. Everyone was slowly moving about in the early morning, trying to either shake off their hangovers from the previous day's drinking, or nurse their bruised bodies back into good health after taking part in the very numerous brawls that had occurred over the past 24 hours.

Needless to say, very few members of Fairy Tail were not in fact feeling the strain of yesterday.

Being woken up by Mira after passing out on a couch at Lisanna, Mira, and their brother Elfman's house last night once the party had come to a close. Natsu groaned loudly as he immediately took note of how sore his body was from all the fighting he got mixed up in at the guild, as he stretched his aching muscles.

"I see you're finally awake." Mira smiled, already dressed, and ready for the day ahead.

"I guess so.. What time is it?" Natsu asked with a yawn.

"It's 7:30am. Lisanna wanted me to get you up while she was getting dressed, and tell you that you two are going to be doing some practicing for the talent show." Mira explained as she folded the blanket Natsu was previously covered with during the night.

"Alright." Natsu yawned once more as he looked around the living room. "Where's Happy? He was sleeping on the couch with me last I remember." Natsu asked curiously.

"He's in Lisanna's room." Mira smiled back at him from the kitchen. "Lisanna took him to her room in the middle of the night after checking up on you two." Mira explained, noticing her brother exiting his room.

"Good morning Elfman." Mira greeted happily.

"Morning Mira. Natsu." Elfman greeted the pink haired boyfriend of his youngest sister, as he sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"So Natsu, have you and Lisanna decided on what you two will be doing for the talent show?" Mira asked curiously as she poured herself a glass of milk, seeing him sit down at the table across from Elfman.

"Yeah, but Lisanna wanted to make it a surprise to everyone." Natsu explained before hearing Lisanna leaving her room, with a still sleeping Happy in her arms.

"Good morning everyone." Lisanna smiled, with everyone replying back.

Making her way to the kitchen, and giving Natsu a quick good morning kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to with a smile. "So what do you two have planned for the day?" Lisanna asked her siblings.

"I'm not sure yet, but whatever it ends up being. I'm sure it will be MANLY!" Elfman answered a little too loud for everyone seeing how early it still was.

"Oh.. you know me. I'll be at the guild most of the day. Brian, and I have a meeting with the master to go over the details of the talent show today." Mira smiled.

"Say where is Brian at? Didn't he walk you home last night Mira?" Lisanna asked noticing that her older sister's boyfriend wasn't anywhere near the house.

"He said he'd be fine staying at his new house he bought yesterday after walking me here." Mira answered, before taking a sip of her milk.

"That asshole owes me a fight after making me eat dirt yesterday.." Natsu informed everyone making them sweat drop at his claim.

"I'll be sure to let him know Natsu." Mira giggled.

"You won't have time to fight him, or anyone else today Natsu. We are going to be practicing for the talent show together, remember?" Lisanna informed as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Fine.." Natsu grumbled out.

"Natsu would you mind doing a favor for me?" Mira asked with a cute smile, getting the pink haired man to look back at her.

"What kind of favor?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Would you go over to Brian's house, and make sure he's awake. And then tell him to meet me at the guild?" Mira asked.

"I suppose." Natsu nodded as he got up out of his chair.

"Once you send Brian to the guild head back here. We can work on the details for our act without anyone bugging us." Lisanna smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Natsu waved them all goodbye as he left the house.

Walking through the streets of Mongolia to get to Brian's house, Natsu took in the sights of the cities people running around, trying to prepare for the large amount of out of town visitors who come to see the guild's talent show.

'Shesh.. by the way everyone is freaking out trying to get everything ready, this years talent show just might be bigger than last years..' Natsu thought to himself as he turned down a road that neared Brian's neighborhood.

Walking for a few more minutes before spotting the house he was looking for, Natsu suddenly sweat dropped once he started making his way to the front door.

Natsu spotted Brian laying face down with his house key in his hand, three feet in front of the door out cold while two small birds hopped around pecking at his head, and back. Shooing the birds away with his arms, and then nudging the downed mage with his foot. "Hey Brian, wake up. Mira wants you to meet her at the guild." Natsu cautiously called out while trying to ruse the sleeping shadow dragon slayer.

"Guh.. Natsu.. the hell you doin' in my house.." Brian groaned out and he squinted his eyes shut even harder in hopes of tuning out the wake up call.

"Actually we're outside.." Natsu chuckled.

"Outswah?" Brian lazily questioned while opening his eyes, notice that they were in fact outside. "Well shit.." Brian mumbled out as he rubbed his temples to ease the pounding headache he was currently enjoying, courtesy of his hangover.

"Feeling alright?" Natsu asked in amusement as he watched Brian stagger to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Brian waved off his fellow dragon slayers mock concern as he finally managed to upright himself properly, and inserted his house key into the doors lock.

"You wanna come in? I think you said something about Mira ya? What did she want?" Brian asked sounding like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Sure, and she said that she needed you to meet her at the guild this morning." Natsu said as he followed Brian inside the house. Nice house." Natsu commented simply as he took in the open barely furnished home.

"Thanks. I haven't had really any time to get crap to put in here yet, but I got a few things. Bed. Kitchen table with chairs. Food. Crap to cook said food with. It's all any guy really needs." Brian laughed. "Feel free to check the place out, I'm going to take a shower, and get ready." Brian said as he started walking up the stairs to his room.

"Okay, Well I'm supposed to meet up with Lisanna to work on our talent show act, so I can't stay long." Natsu yelled up the stairs, while looking around the place.

"Alright. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Natsu heard Brian yell back from his room.

* * *

_Later At The Guild_

Arriving at the guild 30 minutes later, and finding Mira walking to the guild along the way. The two made their way to the front doors of the guild. Opening the door the two noticed that most of the members already in the guild were all spread about in different parts of the hall talking amongst each other planning and preparing for the talent show that was only a day away now.

"Seems like everyone is stoked for their shot of public humiliation, and ever lasting ridicule." Brian whispered over to his now giggling girlfriend.

"I'm sure they will all do just fine." Mira smiled, as she spotted Erza, and Lucy sitting at the bar.

"Good morning you two." Erza nodded towards them, with Lucy waving as their approached the two.

"Master wanted me to tell you that he is up in his office waiting for the two of you." Erza informed curious as to why they were being called to the masters office to talk, rather than just out in the guild hall like any other time. 'Must be important.' Erza thought to herself.

"Thank you. We'll see you guys in a bit." Mira smiled before Brian silently pulled her away from the two girls before they could talk anymore.

"Let's figure out what the midget wants.." Brian grumbled as they started making their way up the stairs to the second level of the guild.

Getting in front of the door to Makarov's office, Brian knocked a couple times before hearing their master grant them permission to enter. Opening the door the two saw Makarov sitting at his desk with papers scattered all over it's surface.

"Come in, come in. Thank you for meeting up with me today." Makarov smiled to the two entering his office, making their way over to the chairs in front of his desk.

"It was no trouble at all master." Mira smiled back as Brian pulled out a chair for her, and then sat down in it.

"So what did you need us here for old man?" Brian asked looking grumpy as ever once he sat down next to Mira.

"Ah yes.. I have asked you two here to discuss this years talent show. Seeing how you are the elder's of your age group, and also both ineligible for winning the competition, I would like to have you two help with the talent show this year." Makarov explained with an innocent smile on his old face.

"Sure, I guess?" Brian shrugged not thinking too much of it.

"I'd be happy to help." Mira nodded.

"Lovely. As you both know, I host, as well as coordinate the acts for the talent show. Seeing how I am getting up there in years, I am handing down those positions to you two. Mira, you will be the coordinator back stage. Brian, you will be the host of the talent show." Makarov informed, getting nods of agreement from the two younger mage's in front of his desk.

"WADDYAH MEAN I'M THE HOST!?" Brian suddenly yelled out after finally registering what he just agreed to do. "I.. am NOT! Hosting the damned talent show.. on top of playing in front of everyone as it is. For-get it." Brian huffed while crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I think you'd be an amazing host." Mira smiled as she placed a hand on Brian's thigh to calm him down a little bit.

"I agree, you have natural charisma, and character. You'll do fine." Makarov stated.

"Charisma or not, I am not spending anymore time than I have to on that damned stage in front of GOD knows how many people..." Brian trailed off while looking away from his master.

"Tell you what.. if you do this for the guild, and host it. I will pay you." Makarov suggested using bribery now, and watched as Brian turned his head back to him.

"How much?"

"250,000" Makarov offered.

"Not happening." Brian quickly replied.

"300,000?" Makarov tried again.

"No." Brian once again refused.

'Master.. why is it that you yourself refuse to host the talent show to where your bribing Brian to do it in your place?' Mira thought to herself as she watched the two "negotiate" possible terms of agreement.

"500,000. My final offer." Makarov sighed seeing that Brian wasn't moving an inch. And watched as Mira leaned over, and whispered something into Brian's ear making the man smirk wickedly.

"750,000 and I will host the stupid thing. BUT!" Brian trailed off narrowing his eyes towards his master. "If by some chance your trying to be stupid, and pull one over on me... it will be 1,000,000." Brian said in a state that left no room for any more negotiating.

A little nervous at the amount of money he was going to have to pay Brian to host the talent show, Makarov started sweating a little.

"Your hesitation makes me believe there is something else to to this years talent show you aren't telling us.. explain." Brian demanded while narrowing his eyes.

Not wanting to have Brian flipping out on him right now Makarov inwardly sighed while holding his hand out to shake on the deal, in an attempt to not say anything else about the "special" details of this years show. "I accept your price." Makarov said quickly.

Holding his narrowed gaze at his master, looking for anything that he deemed off, Brian slowly outstretched his hand, and shook his masters. "You will pay me 1,000,000. I know you have something in store for everyone, and I'm not taking any chances with you." Brian informed as he sat back down into his chair next to Mira who was curious as to what was going to be so different from last years talent show.

Sighing out loud, Makarov looked over at Mira, and then Brian again. "Very well."

"Master, would you by chance have a list of the members of the guild who will be participating, and what they are planning on doing in the talent show tomorrow?" Mira asked seeing her chance to ask a question. Handing a couple pieces of paper across his desk. Mira took them, and started looking them over chuckling as she read through them with Brian peeking over to read what was on the pieces of paper as well.

"This talent show might not be so bad after all." Brian laughed after reading a few of them.

"I agree." Mira giggled.

"Now. Since we are all in agreement with who is going to be doing what. I'd like to go over the preparation list with you both." Makarov started, getting both of the two in front of him to look up, and away from the papers. "The stage is being set up as we speak, so there is no need for us to worry over that. I do however need to tell you that after spreading the news of the talent show around, that we are estimating a much lager turnout than ever before."

"Like how many people are you thinking master?" Brian casually asked.

"Well.. a lot.." Makarov weakly chuckled. "I have requested that we set up large lacrima screens for the people farther away that can't see the stage, so I think that should take care of everyone being able to watch, and hear everything that happens on stage." Makarov finished explaining.

'Fuck me running.. everyone will be able to see, and hear.. ugh..' Brian mentally groaned.

"Now.. did you have a plan as far as your act Brian?" Makarov asked curiously.

Grinning widely Brian just sat there for a moment, as Mira watched her boyfriend wondering what he was planning. "Yeah I do have a plan of sorts. I'm just going to play a couple songs. I don't really wanna do this to be honest, but I think I will manage." Brian explained. "I'll play them both by myself, but I want Mira on stage with me for the last one. That way I wont get booed off the stage with an amazingly beautiful woman sitting next to me." Brian said making the two laugh at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to play with you?" Mira asked.

"We can play together another time Mira." Brian smiled, "The songs I have for the talent show are kinda solo ones." Brian explained, getting a nod from his girlfriend.

"Well I look forward to them as usual." Makarov said after controlling his laughing.

"Master." Brian spoke up in a serious tone, that made both Mira, and Makarov look at him intently after noticing the change in his voice. "I would like to talk to you about something else as well."

"Very well. What is it?" Makarov asked curious as to what he needed to discuss.

"I would like to let you know that I won't be taking on any more jobs unless absolutely necessary." Brian informed, making the other two in the room give him questioning looks.

"May I ask why?" Makarov asked after digesting what he had just heard.

"Well.. as you know, I failed my decade quest.. but also got paid for most of it seeing how I did complete the better part of it. But it's not about the money really.. I just don't want to be away from home any more.. traveling around for the past three years, crossing different lands, and exploring different cities was fun, and all.. but I nearly died more times than I wished to remember.." Brian trailed off while looking away from his concerned girlfriends face, who took a hold of his hand as soon as he did look away. With Makarov just sitting in silence, waiting for the man to continue.

"I have too many things that I would like to do, and experience before I die.. being away for so long made me realize that I had everything I ever wanted right here in Fairy Tail, and that there was no need for me to take on that stupid quest. I'd like to still help the guild in anyway I can of course, but I can't leave it again." Brian finished explaining with sad look in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Brian, nobody is going to think any less of you." Makarov said with a sad understanding smile.

"I would like to get your opinion on something that I've been thinking about once I got back from my quest." Brian said while looking slightly better than a moment ago.

"How would you feel about me training those who are close to S-Class?" Brian asked with a neutral look on his face, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I think that'd be a good idea, but.." Makarov said before being cut off by Brian.

"Just.. hear me out first before you decide. Okay, right now in the guild we have four mage's ranked S-Class; Mira, Erza, Mystogan, and myself. Not including you seeing how you are the master of the guild, and don't take on jobs yourself, or Gildarts who is where ever the hell right now.. After talking with Mira, and hearing about everything that she has gone through, I know that Mira doesn't wish to take on any jobs, and wants to remain working in the guild. And also there is myself, I don't want to take on anymore jobs either for many different reasons. So that just leaves Erza, and Mystogan who are taking on the bigger jobs.. That isn't enough for our guild to remain the best right now. The guild needs more S-Class mage's in its ranks to fill in the gap that Mira, and I have created." Brian explained with Makarov nodding in agreement, noticing that he hasn't mentioned Laxus yet.

"Yes I agree with you. The S-Class exams are going to be held in a little while, so we will be adding one more to our ranks soon enough." Makarov explained.

"Normally I'd say sure whatever, but the guild has lost too many of it's active S-Class mage's over the past few years.. including that dumb shit Laxus.." Brian growled out, making Makarov raise an eyebrow at how hostile Brian just sounded after bringing up his grandson. "I know it's tradition for any guild member who wishes to become an S-Class mage to complete, and win the exam. But the way I'm seeing it is that the guild needs more than just one addition to S-Class." Brian explained.

"I do see your point. However I can't just give S-Class rank to anyone just because the guild is low on S-Class mage's." Makarov replied with a tired sigh.

"Look, with me taking on a member here, and a member there.. I can teach, and or beat what it takes to be an S-Class mage into anyone who you deem potential S-Class material. If I help out a few members that are close to being ready, I am sure that the guild will be better off as a whole. We need the generation below Mira, and myself to step it up so that the next generation of members have strong iconic mage's to look to." Brian suggested.

"I have to agree with Brian master. With everyone in Natsu's age group becoming more, and more well known, and powerful over the past couple years they are definitely reaching the S-Class mark, but are all falling short in different areas. If Brian were to help them out in those key areas, becoming S-Class for them would be very simple." Mira explained.

"Very well.. I will think about everything you said, and will let you know what I decide later." Makarov said as he watched Brian put on a feint victory smile.

"Thank you. I just want what is best for everyone master." Brian said.

"I know, I know." Makarov chuckled.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to us about master?" Mira asked, with Brian now wondering the same thing.

"As a matter of fact there is.. Tomorrow.." Makarov trailed off, getting back to the details of the tomorrow's talent show.

* * *

_Downstairs_

After finishing up their meeting with Makarov upstairs, the three made their way down to join the others in the hall who were all making noise and having a good ol time as usual, the only key difference between now, and any other time. Was that there was currently now a large red-ish brown haired man sitting at the bar, laughing it up with the others near by who caught the sight of the three making their way down the stairs. Especially noticing the intensity in the younger male's eyes as he stared back at him.

Looking over at his girlfriend, who had a worried look on her face. Noticing who it was that stopped by in the guild. Mira grabbed Brian's hand, and squeezed it to let him know that she was here for him.

"Ah Gildarts. Nice to see you moving around, and back in the guild again." Makarov said as he hopped up on the bar with his long time drinking partner.

Making her way around the bar to carry on with the rest of her day, Mira started talking with the two as Brian made his way over to Cana who was sitting on the top of a table surprisingly with no alcohol near her at the moment.

"You doing okay sis?" Brian asked quietly once he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cana answered while still looking at Gildarts back.

"Why the long face then?" Brian asked, notice the slightly scared look in Cana's eyes once she turned back to see him.

"I don't know if I can.." Cana whispered as she slid off of the table, and into the seat next to her brother.

"Hey.. don't look so depressed.." Brian patted her back a couple of times trying to cheer her up, but it didn't really do much of anything.

"I.. am just worried that.. after all this time.. that he wont even care I'm his daughter... and me coming here to be around him was for nothing.." Cana whispered as she put her face into her arms while slouching on the edge of the table.

"Cana. You can't think like this, it's not healthy. If you keep battling yourself mentally, you will not only never become an S-Class mage.. but you will most likely forever be stuck not knowing what dad really will feel once you tell him the truth." Brian wisely informed his depressed sister.

"Your right.. I'm.."

"No, stop right there. None of that. Do I need to take care of this for my little sister? Because I will if I have to." Brian stated in a stern voice, that made Cana look up from her arms.

"..What are you going to do..?" Cana quietly asked.

"I'm going to drag dad away, and drag you with me. Then we will talk. Simple." Brian nodded at his own sense of simple logic, that made Cana laugh at him as he was looking towards the bar smiling at Mira.

"You know.. that sort of plan is something I would of normally expected from Natsu, not you of all people." Cana laughed again before taking a deep breath, and releasing it. "Okay. Lets do this." Cana said trying to reassure herself to be strong no matter what the outcome.

"Soo... you want me to drag him out? Or are we going to talk to him?" Brian asked with a smirk, as the two started walking towards the bar where Gildarts was sitting.

"Only if he gets hostile." Cana smirked, making Brian laugh.

Getting to the bar, and standing next to Gildarts. Brian gave another smile to Mira before speaking up to the man next to him.

"Been a long time ya old fart." Brian opened up with a smirk.

'The first thing you do is call him an old fart Brian?' Cana thought to herself as she sweat dropped.

"Eh? Who ya calling old fart? I'm only 45.." Gildarts pouted as best as a 45 year old man could. "Wait.. You look a little familiar.. your Brian aren't you? Boy you sure have changed since the last time I saw you." Brian just nodded to confirm it. "The master here told me you came back from a 10 year quest. Pretty amazing stuff that you took on one, let alone a quest like that." Gildarts complimented the younger man next to him.

"Thanks, but I failed my quest, so don't think I'm anything great or something.." Brian trailed off. "Say you have a minute Gildarts?" Brian asked once he noticed Cana getting a little fidgety.

Looking over at the Makarov trying to figure out a possible reason as to why the two kids next to him wanted to talk to him away from everyone else, Gildarts just got a shrug from his master before he took another drink of his mug.

"Sure, I got a few minutes." Gildarts nodded as he stood up.

"Great. Lets go outside for a bit." Brian informed him as the three started making their way outside. "I'll be back in a while Mira, and try not to worry." Brian called back without even looking back towards the bar, and waved everyone in the guild off. Once the three were outside of the guild, Cana spoke up for the first time.

"Anyone know of a quiet place that no one will bother us at?" Cana asked mainly Gildarts, already knowing they could go to Brian's new house.

"Hmm.. we could go to my place I suppose. It's just a couple minutes away." Gildarts suggested, and started leading the two to his house.

After walking for a few minutes in silence, and reaching Gildarts small little house away from the guild. Gildarts was getting curious as to what the two wanted with him.

'Could he be wanting to know about something related to his quest? Advice on women? I have been sort of like a father figure to some of the younger kids in the guild...' Gildarts mused to himself.

"Okay enough of this silence crap.. I can't take it anymore." Brian groaned out as Gildarts sat in his rocking chair with an eyebrow raised, while Brian, and Cana sitting on regular chairs in front of him. "First off Cana, and I have been needing to talk to you for a while now." Brian started, but paused once he realized just how freaking hard it was to figure out how to say this in the first place.

'Maybe Cana does have a good point to be freaking out..' Brian laughed to himself.

"Okay, about what?" Gildarts asked simply.

"Cornelia Alberona.. Does that name.. sound familiar?" Brian quietly asked with his eyes locked onto Gildarts boots.

Looking up and over at the two in front of him, Gildarts notices that Brian was trying to glare a hole into the ground for some reason, and Cana was nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Sighing loudly, Gildarts leaned his head back into his chair as he slowly rocked back, and forth a few times.

"Yes. I remember her.. how could I not.." Gildarts finally answered.

"What the first thing you remember about her before you left her?" Brian quickly asked with a small glare pointed in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Gildarts asked.

"What I mean dammit is do you not remember what you left behind to go on that quest!?" Brian yelled a little too loud as he tried to stand up, but was caught by Cana who pulled him back down into his chair.

Looking over at his sister with a serious look, questioning if she wants to say something to their father or not. Brian notices that his sisters eyes were starting to water. 'Calm down.. calm down..' Brian chanted to himself before sighing as he looked away from Cana, Brian muttered a small apology.

"I apologize. I should not of blown up like that." Brian quietly said while bowing his head as he leaned forward in his chair.

A short thirty seconds later Gildarts spoke up with his eyes closed.

"It was 18 years, and 3 months since anyone had brought up her name to me.." Gildarts quietly said as he stopped rocking in his chair, and looked at the two younger dark haired mage's in front of him with soft eyes. "Not a day goes by that I do not think about her, and our two babies we had together.." Gildarts trailed off, making Brian, and Cana stare at him, intent on where he is going with this.

"I was.. so obsessed with my work at the guild at the time.. trying to make a name for myself, all while helping out the guild in anyway that I could blinded me from what should of really mattered in my life.." Gildarts then became silent as he closed his eyes as he too leaned forward in his chair, mimicking Brian's posture.

"During those days, good jobs were fairly hard to come by in the guild that paid very well.. when one did come up of high enough class, and of importance. It was nearly mandatory that the S-Class mage's take them. Of course the master wouldn't force us to take them.. but all of us knew they had to be done.. and seeing how Cornelia, and I had two little ones together.. We needed the money... we.. needed the money..." Gildarts trailed off again trying to control his throat as he just about choked on a sob thinking back all those years.

"I left Cornelia, and our two small children at home, taking the job that came up.. I didn't want to.. but my sense of duty, and pride lead me away from what I should of kept close to myself." Gildarts quietly spoke as he rose out of his chair, and walked over to old dusty bookshelf, and grabbed a couple things off it. Returning to his rocking chair, Brian, and Cana noticed he brought back two large envelopes with him, one looking older, and more discolored than the other. Opening the older looking one up Gildarts started talking once more.

"About 4 months into the job.. the master had someone track me down to deliver this message to me.." Gildarts explained as he slowly started tearing up as his gaze fell upon the piece of parchment he pulled out of the envelope. "It was a message that Cornelia had sent to the guild, saying that.. our baby boy had disappeared into the forest two, and a half months after I had left." Gildarts explained while he slowly wiped a small trail of tears away from his face with his only remaining hand still made of flesh.

"She said that.. nobody could find him after two weeks of searching, and that.. he was presumed dead, and most likely eaten by the predators of the forests.." Gildarts said while looking back over at the two silently listening to him.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to get so choked up there." Gildarts weakly chuckled, but noticed the saddened looks on both of the younger adults faces.

"May I.. see the letter?" Brian quietly asked, and getting a nod from Gildarts as a response. Gildarts reached out, handed to aged letter to him. Reading through the letter Brian heard Cana speak up quietly as he read on.

"Please continue.." Cana nearly whispered.

Gildarts sighed once again to try, and calm his emotions down before talking again. Opening up the same envelope he took the letter out of, Gildarts pulled out a stack of pictures. Silently thankful that they were facing downwards away from his eyes. Looking at Cana, and Brian, "I.. haven't looked at these pictures in a little over 16 years.." Gildarts informed sadly as he handed them to Cana carefully. "I can't bring myself to look at them anymore, because I end up thinking about the many.. many.. what if's.. and possibilities that should of had with my family.." Gildarts said as he watched Cana silently crying as she looked at the pictures.

"About 4 years later.. the same thing happened.. Master had someone deliver this envelope to me." Gildarts started speaking as he opened the second envelope, and pulling out another letter. "It was the last letter thing I have that Cornelia ever wrote to me.." Gildarts explained as he pulled out another piece of paper, this time a folded up one that looked like it had water damage on it, by what Brian, and Cana could tell by it's appearance.

"This one letter.. is the one thing I never wanted to receive.." Gildarts slowly started crying once again. "To be told.. that my wife.. had passed away.. and that our daughter had just disappeared without anyone knowing where she had gone.. tore my heart apart." Gildarts very quietly spoke as he bent forward in his chair setting the letters down, and silently crying into his hands. "I.. just wish.. that I was there for them.."

Looking up from the letter he had in his hand, Brian looked over at his crying sister with soft eyes, and put his hand on her shoulder getting her to look over at him. Mentally trying to tell his sister that their father has cried, and beaten himself up enough to keep going on like this.

Reaching into the side pocket of his pants, Brian pulled out a couple things with a sad smile, and looked back up at their father.

"Stop.. please.." Brian softly asked, getting Gildarts to look up, and over to them. "I.. have something you might want to see.." Brian said while gesturing to the small picture in his hands, that he was handing out for Gildarts to take a look at.

Taking the picture from Brian's hands. Gildarts let a weak chuckle out at the picture as he examined it, and then flipped it over to read the back. "I haven't seen this picture in a very long time. Where did you get this?" Gildarts asked.

"From my house." Brian answered with a half smirk.

"Your house?" Gildarts asked curiously.

"That's right. After I made it back home from being away for a little while. I also have this.." Brian said as he opened his left hand up showing a small silver fairy tail emblem that was obviously not crafted by a master craftsman, and tied with a small leather band as a necklace.

Reaching out to inspect the necklace closer that Brian held it out by its leather band so that he could take it, Gildarts carefully started examining it once it was in his hands.

"T-this.. I-I.. made this.." Gildarts stuttered out as he looked over the fairy tail emblem, noticing the small date stamp on the back that was barely noticeable over the years of wear, but still there non the less.

"The thing is.. That is my necklace. My mother gave it to me saying that my father had made it for me when I was little. She said if I ever got lost, to look for that emblem, and that they were family." Brian quietly explained, as Gildarts just sat there staring at Brian silently.

"When my mother had passed away.." Cana sniffed to try, and control her tears that were still spilling out of her eyes, "She left me a letter saying who my father was, and where I couple possibly find him.. and when I finished reading the letter I packed what little I could carry, and made my way to fairy tail at the age of five.. Once I had gotten there I asked everyone in the guild, and around town if they had seen my father, but told me that they haven't, and that he has been gone for a long time.." Cana wiped a few more stray tears away from her eyes.

"N-no..." Gildarts whispered to himself.

"In any other circumstances I'd probably laugh at your stuttering denial.. but at this moment in time.. I will resist from doing so." Brian tried to smirk at his attempt to make the mood lighter in the small house.

Looking over at Cana, the two gave each other a small nod before looking back at Gildarts. "The thing is.." Brian started.

"You.. Gildarts Clive.. are our father." Brian, and Cana said at the same time, watching as Gildarts eyes widened with new tears slowly leaking out, before he lunged forward, and grabbed both of them in a gigantic hug.

Tense at first, the two slowly relaxed into their father's embrace, and eventually hugged him back, with all three of them silently crying as they remained hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Pulling back to see his long lost kids faces, Gildarts smiled widely with his tears still running down his face. "I.. can't believe it.. you.. two are still alive.." Gildarts sniffed. "And you've both been under my nose the whole time.." Gildarts laughed, with Brian chuckling weakly along with him, and Cana still sobbing into her father's shoulder.

After about ten minutes the three moved away from each other, trying to scrub away the tears that just kept trying to fall. "As you can see.. we aren't so little any more." Cana laughed, causing Brian to snort.

"Yes.. I can see that." Gildarts laughed, before becoming quiet again. "I'm.. so sorry.. about your mother. She, as well as you two meant the world to me.. To hear you all had been taken out of my life all those years ago left me feeling that there was nothing left to make this old man happy in this world."

"You really need to stop beating yourself up about the past.. dad.." Brian tried to cheer his father up by trying out a word that he rarely ever spoke with anyone around. Seeing what her older brother was doing, Cana decided she needed to try, and do the same.

"Yeah seriously dad.. It's depressing." Cana snickered as she watched Gildarts sad smile turn into a genuine happy smile.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being called that." Gildarts laughed.

"Hey I'm right there with ya.. I think I've only ever said that word to one person in relation to your name in the past." Brian laughed along with his father.

Seeing an easy shot at her brother Cana smirked, "Oh yeah, how are you and little miss Mira doing by the way?"

"Oh you know." Brian shrugged casually.

"Wait.. you, and Mirajane are dating?" Gildarts asked with a semi laugh/chuckle.

"That we are." Brian confirmed. "Actually we've been together for quite a while now. Technically we started dating three months before I left on my decade quest, we just chose to keep face, and not let anyone know." Brian laughed, before Gildarts slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Come on my boy spit it out, tell your old man all about it!" Gildarts laughed as he started smacking Brian on the back, while Brian just glared at Cana for bringing Mira up in front of their dad.

As the three spent the next hour asking each other questions, and laughing together, and going through all of the pictures Gildarts had stored from his younger years enjoying each others company. There was just one thing that stood out in forefront of their minds as they sat in Gildarts small little house, and that was simply.

'Family'

_An Hour Later_

"Alright, alright enough bugging me old man.. shit." Brian laughed after Gildarts pestering, turned into petty childish begging. "If you really want to know so bad, fine. But you need to know something first.." Brian trailed off.

Gildarts looked over at his daughter with a questioning look, trying to see if he could get any clues out of his smirking youngest child. Seeing that he wasn't getting anything, he looked back at Brian.

"Alright.. what is it that?" Gildarts asked with his best thinking face on.

"My last name.." Brian said simply before continuing, "I still have your last name." Brian informed his father as a large smile started making its way across Gildarts face.

"Seriously?" Cana asked, not knowing this yet.

"Yup. I've always been extremely cautious about people knowing my name, and now you know why." Brian stated simply.

"So that's why you never gave your name away to the clients, or anyone else that wanted to know outside of the guild." Gildarts wondered aloud.

"Precisely." Brian confirmed with a nod. "Anyway, Cana already knows this, and is already in on it, so I figure I might as well give you the chance to do something as a father." Brian explained as he stood up from his chair, and stretched his arms above his head as Gildarts raised an eyebrow in waiting, and Cana trying to not laugh.

"I would like your.."

* * *

_Natsu, and Lisanna_

Meanwhile as Brian, and Cana were having their talk with Gildarts. Natsu, and Lisanna were currently running over possible good ideas they could do for the talent show, unfortunately for them they were coming up short on ideas, and were running out of time.

"What if we.." Lisanna trailed off, noticing that Natsu wasn't paying attention as he laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. "Are you even listening to me?" Lisanna huffed with a pout.

"Of course. Just not that well." Natsu laughed from his spot only to receive a couch pillow to the face courtesy of his girlfriend.

Pushing himself off of the floor, Natsu made his way over to the couch his girlfriend was sitting at while she was trying to ignore him. "So did you ask Mira for advice on possible helpful tips on winning?" Natsu asked in a serious tone, to make Lisanna notice he wasn't trying to play around.

"Yes I asked her last night when she spotted me taking Happy to my room. But.." Lisanna sighed in frustration. "I should of known better than to ask Mira-nee.."

"What did she say?" Natsu asked curiously, as Lisanna laid her head down on Natsu's lap while looking up at him with her large blue eyes.

"She said that we should just be ourselves, and play to our natural talents. Then said that's what she has always done when performing in the talent show." Lisanna weakly laughed at the poor advice.

"I mean.. your natural ability is fighting, and destroying things.. and mine is.. nothing I can use in a talent show.." Lisanna sighed in frustration.

"Okay well we just need to make sure our act stands out above everyone else's. And I think I know the perfect person to ask too." Natsu laughed, with Lisanna giving him an odd look.

"Who?" Lisanna finally asked seeing Natsu wasn't going to tell her unless she asked.

"Who's the only other one that has won the talent show, and can make just about anything stand out above others?" Natsu chuckled.

"You want to ask Brian about tips on the talent show?" Lisanna asked a little skeptical about her boyfriend's idea.

"What's the worst that could happen? If he gives us crap advice, we simply toss it aside, and throw caution to the wind." Natsu explained.

"I think you just discovered your other god given natural talent there Natsu, tossing caution into the wind is what you do on a day to day basis." Lisanna giggled before quickly leaning up from his lap, and kissing him on the lips before he could protest.

"W-what was that for?" Natsu stuttered out after Lisanna moved away.

"Just because." Lisanna smiled as she got up from the couch. "Come on, lets get to the guild. I'm sure Brian is still there glued to the bar near Mira-nee." Lisanna giggled as Natsu followed her out of the house.

After making the trip from her house to the guild, Lisanna and Natsu walked into the guild hall noticing that it was errily quiet as the two walked towards the bar where Mira was talking to Makarov.

"Hey Mira-nee." Lisanna greeted getting her older sister's attention.

"Hey Lisanna, Natsu. How are you two today?" Mira smiled.

"Good.." Lisanna quickly answered, before sighing. "Okay not so good.. we can't decide on what we should do for the talent show tomorrow." Lisanna quietly admitted to her sister.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Mira said with a small frown.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Natsu asked curiously, notice that most of their friends are not in the guild at the moment.

"Oh! Everyone went out to get their last minute preparations done for the talent show tomorrow." Mira answered.

"Ah.." Natsu trailed off. "Brian here by chance?" Natsu quickly asked not seeing him either in the guild.

"No. Brian left the guild with Gildarts, and Cana a while ago." Mira said as she turned around from the shelf of clean mugs. "Why don't I make you two some food. Maybe I can help you figure out what to do for tomorrow while you eat?" Mira happily offered.

"Sounds good." Natsu grinned.

"Sure Mira-nee." Lisanna smiled.

After coming back with their food a little while later, "So you two were looking for Brian?" Mira asked curiously.

"Mhmm." Natsu hummed as he chewed a bite of his food.

"Natsu seems to think that Brian might know the perfect way for us to win the talent show. But I'm not so sure." Lisanna admitted.

Giggling at her sister, "If one thing is for sure, Brian will have at least something you two can use tomorrow. Standing out even if he doesn't want to be seen has always been a natural talent of his." Mira giggled.

"Yeah, he is one that definitely can stand out in a crowd. Just like someone else I know." Lisanna giggled along with her older sister, as she laid her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"What can I say, being awesome isn't easy." Natsu laughed.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Mira playfully teased as she put a finger to her lips pretending that she was thinking hard, before busting out in a giggling fit.

After about an hour had past by with Lisanna, and Natsu talking along with Mira. The guild began to once again start filling up with it's members all brimming with excitement for tomorrow's events, much to the two's irritation. As the day crawled closer towards the mid afternoon, wall next to the door blew apart reveling Gildarts, carrying Cana bridal style trying to get out of her father's arms, and a rope tied to his waist with Brian being dragged behind him looking pissed off as ever as he yelled in protest.

"Untie me dammit!" Brian yelled out while his face was being dragged against the guild floor.

"Put me down!" Cana yelled out in similar fashion only to have Gildarts tighten his hold on her.

Getting to the bar, Gildarts put on a huge smile while facing everyone as he hoisted Cana onto his left shoulder, and tugged Brian up by the rope and throwing him up on his right shoulder.

"FELLOW MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL! I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU ALL TO MY KIDS! BRIAN CLIVE, AND CANA ALBERONA CLIVE!" Gildarts loudly announced to the once active guild hall that was now so quiet that you could hear the paint drying on the new house that was just built two blocks away.

"EEHHH!?" Everyone yelled out except for Mira, who was happily smiling that they two had managed to finally tell Gildarts that they were his kids after so long.

Setting Cana down carefully, but dropping Brian down like a ton of bricks, everyone just sweat dropped at the "Fatherly Act" that Gildarts so casually displayed for them all to witness.

"Why have I not been told about this?" Makarov asked as he made his way on the other end of the bar towards the three, with everyone else in the guild quickly agreeing with him.

Slinking around on the floor like a worm would to reach the back of the bar to his girlfriend, while still tied up Brian ignored the question concentrating more on being cut lose.

"We had our reasons." Cana answered as she laughed at her older brother inching his way from them.

"I got my kids back master!" Gildarts cheered as he hugged the short master of fairy tail.

"Gil-darts... crushing.. me.." Makarov wheezed.

"Op my bad. I'm just so happy!" Gildarts laughed. "First rounds on me everyone!" Gildarts announced loudly with the guild all erupting in cheers.

Finally reaching the edge of the bar, Brian cried out for help. "Miiiiirrrraaaa... halp.." As he noticed his girlfriend making her way towards him with a knife.

"Hold still now." Mira smiled a little too happily for Brian's liking, as she bent down to cut him loose.

After being set free thanks to Mira, and with the guild getting rowdy as ever thanks to the alcohol flowing around the guild. Natsu, and Lisanna were talking away with everyone at their usual table before heading towards the bar that Brian was currently hiding behind next to Mira.

"So your Gildarts son?" Natsu asked simply, getting blank look from Brian in return.

"If you didn't figure that out after he literally screamed it out for everyone in town while dragging me behind him while hog tied.. and then shouting it as loudly as possible in front of the guild.. I don't know what will help you figure that out Natsu." Brian said with a bored look on his face. "You two want something?" Brian asked remembering Mira saying that Lisanna, and Natsu wanted to talk to him when he had the chance.

"Actually we did. Natsu, and I are having a hard time thinking of a good act for the talent show that will help us win. We've asked Mira-nee seeing how she's won every one of them, but she wasn't that much help honestly. Love her to death, but yeah.. no help." Lisanna weakly laughed.

"So I figured why not ask you for some advice. You seem to know a lot of stuff to get people notice you." Natsu explained as he sat next to Lisanna at the bar in front of Brian, while Mira was off at the other end of the bar handing drinks out.

"You really wanna get advice from me for the talent show?" Brian asked with a confused look on his face, getting nods from the two in front of him. "Alright. But just remember I don't do things like others." Brian laughed, and then smirked evilly.

"W-we know.." Natsu, and Lisanna stuttered out at the same time.

"Come on, lets go upstairs, and talk." Brian suggested as he hopped over the bar leading the two upstairs into the infirmary.

"Alright you two. If you really want my advice on the talent show I'll give it to ya." Brian said once they were alone in the infirmary. "Don't do it." Brian said simply, making the two sweat drop.

"What!?" Natsu yelled. "What kind of advice is that?" Natsu questioned in a quieter voice one Brian glared at him for yelling.

"Good advice." Brian said while rolling his eyes.

"But we want to do something for tomorrow." Lisanna said looking a little dejected that Brian doesn't seem to be helping them out much at all.

Noticing Lisanna's saddened look, and Natsu looking irritated. Brian sighed, before sitting down on one of the beds in the room.

"Okay look, I can't give away the details but this is what I can tell you guys about tomorrow, and the show as a whole. In the talent show, the main objective is to do something different, and good that someone else can't compete with, while playing to your natural talents." Brian started explaining but was cut off by Natsu.

"No foolin? It couldn't be cuz it's called a talent.. show.. durr.." Natsu scoffed.

"One more smart ass remark like that, and the back of your head will be meeting my boot." Brian warned with a glare, as Lisanna smacked Natsu's shoulder.

"Sorry.." Natsu grumbled out in annoyance.

"Okay where was I.. ah that's right.. Anyways for what I've seen as far as the acts are going to be.. there will be a few singing, some dancing, an acting one, and two unrecorded acts. You guy's being one of them, and Gray and Juvia's being the other. Now seeing how you want to fall out of the norm that the others seem to be going for. It'd be smart to do something both of you could pull off very easily." Brian informed as he put a hand to his chin, and thought for a minute.

"I got it!" Brian smirked. "Okay, okay, okay.. seeing how the talent show is now being judged by a fuck load of people. I think the best way to capture the votes of the audience is by somehow involving them into the act. People are more susceptible to laughter, than anything else while watching a show, it's fun, and it's contagious. Acts that require a lot of thought, and concentration tend to be less popular I think. But ones that are just plain fucking simple that anyone can understand it no matter who they are, tend to be more liked. So I think a comedy act would suit you two best." Brian suggested.

"A comedy act?" Lisanna nervously questioned.

"How would we be able to pull off something like that..?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Yes a comedy act Lisanna, and you can very easily. I can help you out with a skit of some sort, and then you guys just do the rest. Just be sure to get really into it, and go nuts, and have fun!" Brian laughed. "Remember the crazier it tends to get, even if its confusing, will make people laugh harder." Brian added in just for good measure.

"I think we should do it Lisanna." Natsu smiled, after thinking about it.

"You really think so?" Lisanna asked, not too sure about putting on a comedy act.

"What else is there that we could do on such a short notice?" Natsu shrugged, "Plus Brian said he'd help a little bit." Natsu added.

"Alright. We'll accept your help." Lisanna said while not so sure about how tomorrow is going to turn out.

Smiling wickedly, Brian quickly ordered Natsu to run downstairs, and ask Mira for a few sheets of paper, and a pen. While Natsu was busy getting what was asked of him, Brian started explaining certain key elements that he thought were important for Lisanna to know.

"Okay Lisanna. Seeing how Natsu is downstairs, there's something else you should probably know.

"Okay?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"If you guys are serious about winning, you got to do some daring, and flashy stuff." Brian smirked as he saw how uncomfortable Lisanna looked as they were talking about the plan. "You gotta remember who we have in the guild that are going to be going up on stage trying to win. And simply put, the girls will be well.. using their girls to try, and win over the males in the crowd. And well as far as the females.. I'm sure at some point Gray will end up stripping as he does his part of the show." Brian chuckled, as Lisanna paled after getting the hint.

"I see your understanding now." Brian smirked. "You got to wear something that will attract attention to not only the act, but yourself seeing how the crowd will be voting for you. You can figure out what to wear n all that crap don't worry." Brian finished explaining with a laugh just as Natsu walked back into the infirmary.

"Here's the paper, and pen." Natsu said as he handed the requested items into Brian's hands.

"Alright.." Brian trailed off as he started scribbling away on the top sheet of paper.

After spending a good 45 minutes in the infirmary, throwing suggestions around, and writing down a good script for their act. Brian smirk as he looked over his handy work.

"Hot damn, 10 pages front, and back! Even with a few pictures. PICTURES!" Brian yelled making the two younger mage's sweat drop. "If this doesn't get you guys the grand prize, I don't know what will!" Brian laughed, as Natsu, and Lisanna read over what Brian had been working on for a while now with Natsu laughing as he read, and looked at the small pictures Brian drew on the pages.

Looking up from Natsu's shoulder, Lisanna looked at Brian. "If we can pull this off I think we just might win." Lisanna smiled, happy that they now have a plan.

"Thank you, thank you." Brian said as he bowed in front of the two a couple times. "Well if you two don't mind, I am going to head back down stairs, and pound a few." Brian laughed as he waved the two off leaving the infirmary.

"I can't wait for tomorrow now." Natsu laughed once Brian's footsteps were no longer heard heading down the hallway.

"I'm kinda curious if we can pull this off.." Lisanna trailed off.

"Having doubts?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Honestly.. yes.. I've never done something like this before." Lisanna admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"You'll do fine, besides neither have I. Plus you have the easy parts. All you have to do is be yourself, and just yell at me more than usual." Natsu laughed, with Lisanna giggling along with him.

"Okay maybe it wont be so bad after all." Lisanna agreed trying to be positive about it.

* * *

_Day Of The Talent Show_

Today was the big day, and everyone was excited for their chance at winning this years secret grand prize. No matter what anyone said last night as everyone got really drunk, and told each other that their performances didn't stand a chance against their own. Everyone was feeling pretty optimistic about today's big show.

"How did I get stuck doing this again.." Natsu whined as he stood back stage, next to Lisanna who was giggling at her grumpy boyfriend as they checked out the very large audience for the talent show.

"Having second thoughts?" Lisanna asked with a smirk.

"Um.. yes?" Natsu nervously laughed.

"Oh don't be such a puss." Brian said near by as he, and Mira approached the two.

"I'm sure you two will do great." Mira cutely smiled.

"Just remember to have fun, and you'll do fine." Brian tried to reassure.

"I guess.." Natsu trailed off before looking back out at the large crowd.

"At least you aren't hosting this damned thing." Brian grunted as he peeked over Natsu's shoulder, getting Mira, and Lisanna to giggle at him.

"Just remember your deal with the master hun." Mira said as she hugged Brian from behind as the two looked out across the sea of people in front of the stage. "If that doesn't work I'll give you a special surprise later after the show." Mira added with a smile.

"More money?" Brian laughed, making Mira laugh with him.

"No something else." Mira said after controlling her giggling fit, before looking at the clock on the wall not too far away. "Looks like it's time for you to head out there." Mira smiled.

"Yeah.. Do I look alright?" Brian asked as he turned around to face his girlfriend, who straightened out his tie.

"There. Perfect. Off you go." Mira stated as she lightly pushed her boyfriend from behind out onto the stage.

Walking on stage to the microphone dressed in a white long sleep button up shirt with it's sleeves rolled half way up, a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes, with his hair laid flat instead of their usual spikiness, all while trying to ignore the massive amount of people out in the crowd cheering loudly for him to kick the talent show off. Brian sighed before he took the mic off of it's stand.

"Hello everyone, my name is Brian Clive, and.." Brian stopped suddenly as he heard, and watched his father popping up from the crowd in various random points of the very large crowd making a fool out of himself screaming.

"THAT'S MY BOY! UP THERE! ON THE STAGE!" Gildarts cheered while slapping a few random people on their backs a little too hard.

"My father everyone.." Brian sighed into the mic, making the crowd laugh at their annoyed talent show host. "As I was saying, I will be your host for this afternoon. For those of you who are attending for the first time this year, we have various different types of acts that members of our guild will be putting on for your entertainment, in hopes of capturing your hearts, and attention in hopes of receiving your vote on the best act of the show! At the end of the show, each of you will vote on the best act of the day, and the winning act that receives the most votes will be awarded the grand prize!" Brian signaled the crowd to quiet down for a little bit so he could continue.

"This year we have a small change in the line up, that you all must know about. Master Makarov has pretty much all but black mailed me into putting on a show for you all today as well. So at the end of everyone's acts I will be playing my own act for you all while you all cast your votes. Also something to take note of is that in fairness of the others participating in the show. Myself, and last years winner.. the ever lovely, and my girlfriend.. Mirajane Strauss. Will be ineligible from winning the competition. So be sure to not vote for either of us, because if you do your vote will be discarded." Brian explained.

"So without further ado! Lets bring out the first act of the day! Ready to publicly humiliate themselves in front of you all.. Please give it up for Jet, and Droy!" Brian announced, with the crowd applauding as Brian walked off stage as Jet, and Droy appeared on stage.

Getting back stage after kicking everything off, Mira walked over to him with a smile, and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "See? I told you that you'd do great. All that worrying for nothing." Mira laughed at how twitchy Brian has been in the past 24 hours.

"I'm not worrying over just the talent show here Mira." Brian playfully glared at his girlfriend.

"Oh? And what would you be worrying about then?" Mira playfully glared back.

"That I don't make a complete fool out of myself..." Brian trailed off trying not to sound nervous, which Mira thankfully didn't seem to pick up on.

"You have nothing to worry about." Mira reassure. "Now you better get ready to go back out there, while I round up our next act." Mira smiled, giving him one last kiss before separating.

Watching Mira walk back to where the others were, Brian just sighed. "I swear to god I'm going to freaking die by the end of this day.." Brian mumbled out to himself as she walked to the edge of the state to be ready to make his way back out in front of the sea of people.

Approaching him, Lisanna called out to Brian. As she, and Natsu made their way over to him.

"That's a lot of people out there huh?" Lisanna stated simply.

"Yeah.." Brian trailed off with a sigh. "You guys ready to go out there, and cause some mayhem?" Brian smirked.

"Hell yes! I'm all fired up to win this thing!" Natsu expressed while balling his fire encased fists out.

"Just don't get any on ya Natsu.." Brian chuckled as they all watched the performance currently on the stage.

* * *

_Later On In The Show_

Halfway through everyone's performances. The ones who were still waiting for their turn were starting to get a little nervous after watching the others go before them. Because everyone in the audience could see the performances, they were all very panicky as the crowd chanted for the next act. Unknowingly to everyone including Brian, and Mira. Makarov made it so that the show was being seen in other cities around Fiore, via lacrima streaming. What a crafty old shit huh?

"Hahahaha!" Brian laughed without remorse as he arrived back on stage after watching Gajeel's singing performance, with the crowd showing their disapproval of the song. "Better luck next time Garbage." Brian laughed again with the crowd quickly joining him laughing along.

"Alright everyone next up we have an act that hasn't been done so far today. Coming up next on stage is the guild's very own Salamander.. Natsu Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss! The couple will be putting on a show that will surely punch you in the gut a few times, and who knows? Maybe make you shoot snot out of your noses." Brian laughed again as Natsu walked out on stage dressed a goofy lizard costume, holding Lisanna's hand. Who was using her tigress animal soul as an outfit, that revealed a lot of skin to the male audience member's liking.

The cheering got even louder as the two got up to the mic, with Natsu smiling widely as the two waved to the crowd just as Brian came up behind the two slapping them both on the shoulders.

"Knock em' dead guys." Brian chuckled as he walked away to the back. 'Oh this is going to be fucking awesome!'

Once backstage Mira walked over to him, to watch her sister, and Natsu's act. Getting a questioning look from her boyfriend.

"Did you get that thing I asked for?" Brian whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yes.. but what did you want that thing for anyways?" Mira gave a confused look.

"Come to the dressing room with me, and I'll show you... Nobody is to know about this got it? Just trust me on this one." Brian smirked as the two quickly made their way to the dressing room.

Back on stage Natsu, and Lisanna were just now getting ready to start their act before-

"COMEERE YOU ZOMBIE LIZARD FROM MUCUS MANSION! LEMME SHOW YOU WHAT THE MIRACLE OF SHOVING A TOASTER, AND TOOTHPASTE INTO ONES EAR HOLE CAN DO TO THE HUMAN BODY!" A sudden voice screamed out as a figure dressed in a very elaborate cow costume, bum rushed the stage tackling Natsu, and Lisanna with an actual open tube of tooth paste, and toaster with its unplugged cord freely waving around as he ran into them. Catching the crowd off guard, before busting out laughing.

"Get the hell off of me!" Natsu roared while face down on the stage, with Lisanna struggling next to him to do the same.

"NEVA!" The cow clad mystery person yelled back, before smacking the back of Natsu's head with the toaster, and then using the cord to tie both Natsu, and Lisanna's hands together behind their backs.

"DO NOT DENY THE SINK! FOR IF YOU DO I WILL BE FORCED TO SMACK YOU IN THE SNOOOSHGA WITH A BABY GORILLA! YA GOT THAT!?" The cow roared, making the crowd laugh even harder, before a sudden smoke bomb went off on stage making everyone unable to see anything happening on the stage.

When the smoke cleared, a now standing, and untied Natsu, and Lisanna were in the middle of the stage with the toaster innocently laying on its side, with toothpaste smeared all over their faces.

"Well that was weird.." Natsu's voice echoed out.

"Y-yeah.." Lisanna agreed before quickly shooting a look at where she heard Natsu's voice.

"WHOA! WHEN DID I GET THESE!?" Natsu suddenly yelled out as he looked down, and grabbed "His chest" and started playing with them, making his girlfriend freak out.

"Natsu quite grabbing my chest! And what the hell happened to us!?" Lisanna yelled out while frantically waving her arms around in Natsu's body.

"Huh?" Natsu asks stupidly in Lisanna's body, only to now notice that his body was in front of him. "What the hell!? Why am I there!? What happened!?" Natsu pointed towards his body.

"I don't know, but quit playing with my boobs dammit!" Lisanna smacked her own body with Natsu inside of it on top of the head hard, sending her body through the floor of the stage. Once Natsu recovered, and jumped back up on stage he growls at his body with Lisanna in it. "You wanna go Lisanna!?" Natsu challenged before taking in a deep breath, making Lisanna's eyes widen.

"NO! DON'T NATSU!" Lisanna screamed out in terror, with the crowd at a complete loss at what is going on.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled out in Lisanna's body, opening his mouth, and looking straight at Lisanna who was closing her eyes fearing the worst..

"..."

Except nothing happened, which made the crowd laugh.

"Huh?" Natsu, and Lisanna said at the same time seeing that nothing had happened, with the whole audience roaring in laughter.

"AND THE COW JUMPS OVER THE MOON ON GROUNDHOG DAY!" A strangely familiar voice echoed from the back of the large crowd, making everyone look towards him, just as Brian appeared on stage.

"Oooookay.. times up you two." Brian laughed as he approached the two, slapping them both on the back.

"But!?" Natsu protested in Lisanna's body.

"How do we get our bodies back!?" Lisanna yelled into Brian's face making him wince.

"Hell if I know? I thought this was part of your act?" Brian said in a tone that displayed his lack of interest in their current issue.

"Help us now!" Natsu roared while throwing a punch at Brian's face, but was caught by the waist by Lisanna.

"Don't you dare try fighting him in my body! You'll kill me!" Lisanna freaked out.

"Yeah that's nice, and all but I need to bring the next act up on stage. Soo... off ya go." Brian informed while sticking a finger in his ear digging for any ear wax that might of been dislodged from all the yelling, and then bent down grabbing both of their legs, and dragged them off of the stage with the audience still laughing at their misfortune as the two whined loudly in protest.

Appearing back on stage Brian raised his mic back up to him. "Holy crap that was funny right!?" Brian laughed with the crowd cheering on louder than any other time throughout the talent show.

'All I had to do was publicly humiliate them is all too, haha!' Brian thought with a mental smirk.

"Alright everyone. Our next act of the afternoon is Gray, and Juvia! With a surprise performance that not even I know what it is!" Brian motioned for the two to come out on stage, as he started walking off.

Once back stage again, Brian instantly spotted Natsu sulking in a corner, and a crying Lisanna in Natsu's body next to Mira who was trying her best to console the two.

"Hey you two. Looks like the crowd liked your act a lot, nice work." Brian said as he stood next to the two younger mage's. "Oh yeah.." Brian trailed off as he snapped his fingers with a smirk, making Natsu, and Lisanna flinch as they felt a small electrical shock run through their bodies.

"What was that?!" Natsu, and Lisanna loudly asked him.

"Oh nothing.." Brian playfully smiled while looking at Mira, who wasn't sure how she should feel about what he boyfriend had done to her younger sister.

Noticing that they were back in their original bodies, Natsu, and Lisanna instantly latched onto each other happy to be back to themselves again.

"I... may of put a mind switching spell on you two before your act." Brian explained as he fell to the floor laughing.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Natsu, and Lisanna roared.

"Hey, I helped you out. Just like you asked me to." Brian said simply as he picked himself up off the floor. "Don't see what the big deal is. Nobody got hurt, crowd liked you, and everyone had a good time. Everybody wins." Brian shrugged casually.

"You know what.. I don't even care anymore.." Lisanna sighed, as she sat down in a near by chair with her arms crossed, and puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"You're so dead when this is all over.." Natsu growled out, trying to sound as intimidating as a man dressed in a goofy lizard costume could be.

"Yeah, yeah whatever.." Brian rolled his eyes, before leaning over to whisper into Natsu's ear. "Besides.. you got to see how Lisanna's boobs feel. That must count for something right?" Brian laughed as he moved away from the now blushing Natsu.

"Uh.." Natsu trailed off not trusting his voice after remembering that he did do just that in front of a very large crowd.

"Come on Mira, lets go watch the act up before I have to go out there again." Brian suggested as he took a hold of Mira's hand leading her to the edge of the stage.

"Did you really have to do that to them?" Mira questioned after they were far enough away from Natsu, and Lisanna.

"Honestly? Yeah." Brian said simply as he looked out onto the stage.

Sighing at her boyfriend, Mira just laid her head on his shoulder as the two watched a now boxer wearing Gray, and madly blushing Juvia do their performance.

* * *

_A Couple Hours Later_

"Alright everyone shaddup, shaddup, shaddup." Brian announced as he reappeared on the stage with an acoustic guitar strapped on his back, silencing a good portion of the crowd.

"Now that all of the members have all done their acts for you all. It is time for you to all cast your vote on the best act of the day! So while your all voting, it is time for the final part of the show. Now before I start, I'd like to ask someone to come join me up here on stage. Mira would you come out here please?" Brian asked, while the crowd was simply watching on, and talking amongst each other on who they thought should win. And then started cheering once more as they all spotted the white haired beauty walking across the stage with a smile, dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress that showed off her curves, and then sat down in the only chair that had been set out on the stage a minute ago.

"Now something you all hopefully may not know.. Is that I have known Mira for most of my life." Brian started with a chuckle. As the large lacrima vision screens beside the stage for the ones in the back of the crowd can see whats going on with the stage. Started showing pictures of the members of the guild in various points of their lives.

"Now growing up together in the guild, we may of not been the friendliest people in the world to be around, but Mira, and I grew closer, and closer in our teenage years despite denying so to anyone who tried to point it out." Brian stopped, and laughed as he saw the picture now up on the screens showing a few pictures of him, Mira, and Erza locked in a fight with other members of the guild. And then showed the picture of him, and Mira standing next to each other both dressed in their very Gothic looking clothes, from the photo album. Making everyone in the crowd laugh. And then the picture of a younger slightly blushing Brian, handing a younger Mira flowers blushing madly as she accepted them with a small smile on her face, getting many "Awe's" in the crowd.

"A little over three years ago I set out on a decade quest for my own personal reasons, leaving Fairy Tail, and everyone I cared about behind. During those three years I wrote this song for my beautiful girlfriend to let her know how much I missed, and loved her as I continued on with my quest. And I will be playing this song for her for the first time ever right now in front of you all." Brian informed with a smirk hearing the males in the crowd freaking out hearing he was dating the most popular female mage in Fiore for so long, and hearing all of the "Awe's" from all of the females thinking how romantic it all was.

"Yes. "My" girlfriend." Brian laughed before glaring back at the crowd, and then turning his complete attention over at the giggling form of his girlfriend sitting next to him, and slowly strummed his acoustic guitar silencing the crowd, and then started slowly playing the beginning of the song.

(Listen to Avenged Sevenfold's song: Dear God)

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line-  
Miles away from the one I love, purpose hard to find..  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me-  
Can't help but wish that I was there-  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah..

Dear God.. the only thing I ask of you-  
Is to hold her when I'm not around-  
When I'm much too far away..  
We all need that person who can be true to you-  
But I left her when I found her..  
And now I wish I'd stayed..  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired..  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again..

There's nothing here for me, on this barren road-  
There's no one here while the city sleeps-  
And all the shops are closed..  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you..  
Pictures, and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah..

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you-  
Is to hold her when I'm not around-  
When I'm much too far away..  
We all need that person who can be true to you-  
I left her when I found her..  
And now I wish I'd stayed..  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired..  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again..

Some search.. never finding a way..  
Before long.. they waste away..  
I found you.. something told me to stay..  
I gave in.. to selfish ways..  
And how I miss someone to hold..  
When hope begins to fade...

A lonely road.. crossed another cold state line..  
Miles away from the one I love, purpose hard to find..

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you-  
Is to hold her when I'm not around-  
When I'm much too far away..  
We all need the person who can be true to you-  
I left her when I found her..  
And now I wish I'd stayed..  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired..  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again...

Brian's voice slowly faded out as he moved away from the mic, and taking a couple steps to reach the now crying Mira who was holding a hand over her mouth trying to control her tears.

Setting his guitar down on the floor, Brian bent down on a knee slowly reaching for the hand Mira was holding over her mouth, with the crowd cheering after the song had finished.

"Mira.." Brian quietly spoke as he pulled her hand away from her, and held onto it.

"During these past years that I have been away, the only thing that has been on my mind, was you.. remembering all of the memories we had together growing up, gave me the strength that I needed to return safely into your arms." Brian softly spoke as he kissed Mira's hand.

"I love you more than anything in this world, and will continue to do so.. doing everything in my power to ensure that you are always happy, and cared for until the day comes that our physical bodies leave this world. And because of everything that I feel, and see in you, I would like to ask you this one question.." Brian softly smiled as he reached into his pants pocket searching for something, making the entire once cheering crowd go as silent as a ghost town.

"Will you marry me?" Brian's asked happily with everyone in the entire crowd able to see and hear him.

"YES! OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" Mira all but yelled as she jumped forward out of her chair, tackling Brain to the ground kissing him repeatedly, as the crowd suddenly roaring with excitement, and cheers for the happy couple.

Sitting up while chuckling, Brian slipped the diamond ring he secretly bought with Cana's help onto Mira's left ring finger, as she shed tears of joy, and happiness. Just as everyone from back stage rushed to the stage to congratulate the couple as they were once again hugging, while Mira cried into Brian's shoulder happily.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Once being congratulated by damned near everyone around them. Brian, was hold the still beaming Mira's hand who was showing off her engagement ring to every person she spotted, or approached her. Chuckling as he walked up the couple in the center of a crowd of guild members. Makarov squeezed his small body through the crowd to get near them seeing how they were still all on the stage.

"Congratulations again you two, I did not see that coming." Makarov smiled sincerely for them. "I hate to say this now, but we have the results from the talent show." Makarov announced as he held up a small envelope for Brian to take.

"Awesome. Lemme grab the mic, and I'll announce the winner." Brian happily said as he pulled Mira by the hand through the crowd to get back over to the mic.

"Aright everyone!" Brian yelled into the mic at the still noisy as ever crowd that was all talking about the talent show, and everything else that had happened during the day. "I have here in my hand the winner of the this years Fairy Tale Talent Show!" Brian informed while showing the crowd the envelope Makarov handed him, and slowly started opening it as the crowd once again went silent awaiting to hear the winner of the talent show.

"Before I get to announcing the winner, I also have here in this envelope the grand prize for the winner! This years will be winning an all expense week long stay a luxurious, relaxing five star beach resort!" Brian announced with the crowd cheering, and wanting to hear the winner of such a great prize.

"And the winner is! By a staggering 900 votes! Natsu, and Lisanna! For their hilarious acts of stupidity!" Brian announced loudly, as the cheering crowd of gathered guild members on the stage started pushing the young couple to the front next to Brian, and Mira.

"We.. won?" Lisanna asked in denial, once they had gotten next to Brian who had the mic.

"WOOO! We are the best!" Natsu cheered, as he picked up his girlfriend, and twirled her around, before kissing her square on the lips. Earning a bunch of "Awe's" from the crowd.

As the celebrating continued on, Makarov coughed next to Brian to get his attention as he, and Mira were laughing at the winning couple.

Signalling that he wanted the microphone, Brian took it, and handed it to his master.

"Congratulations you two for winning this year's talent show. I'd like to make a special announcement for everyone that has joined us here today. As many of you have already noticed, that we have large lacrima vision screens placed around the area for you all to see. But not only were they set up for those in the back to see, but also for the many people located in other cities that were not able to make the trip here to Mongolia to witness today's events." Makarov chuckled as he watched everyone give him blank shocked looks.

"So thank you all for coming today, and we hope to see you next year for an even greater talent show!" Makarov announced as he held up the universal Fairy Tail sign, with the crowd cheering loudly, happy to hear that there will be another talent show next year.

"You crafty bastard..." Brian mumbled just loud enough for Makarov to hear him. "I'll get you back for this.."

"Be nice." Mira said as she kissed Brian in front of everyone happily. "I love you so much." Mira whispered into Brian's ear.

"I love you too Mira." Brian smiled back at her.

"That was by far the most romantic thing I think that anyone could of hoped to pull off." Mira said as she continued to hug her now fiance.

"That's what I was going for." Brian smirked into Mira's hair. "How long do you think it will take your sister, and Natsu to get married?" Brian playfully asked.

Moving away from their hug, the two watched as Natsu, and Lisanna happily held each other, and occasionally kissing each other, with Erza, and Lucy, and the others all cheering along next to them.

"Not long my love.. not long." Mira smiled, happy for her little sister.

Squeezing away from the crowd. Cana, and Gildarts managed to break free from it, and Gildarts a little too happily grabbed all of them in a gigantic hug.

"MY BOY'S GETTING MARRIED!" Gildarts yelled out, making everyone chuckle at the three he caught struggling to breathe properly in his large hug.

"LIKE A MAN!" The distance voice of Elfman cheered for his sister while stuck in the crowd.

"Your squeezing my head dad! And with your metal arm too!" Brian yelled out in the middle of the hug, with Mira laughing along happily enjoying the moment.

"Excuse me." A voice called out next to the group at the front of the stage. "I'm a reporter for Sorcerers Weekly Magazine, and I was wondering if I could get an interview with the winners of the competition, as well as you two." The reporter smiled towards Mira, and Brian.

About to decline the interview, Mira spoke up before he could say anything.

"Of course! We'd be happy too!" Mira answered happily, with Brian slapping a palm to his face.

"Ugh.. whatever.. the cats out of the bag now anyways.. fine.." Brian relented, making Mira smile up at him, and give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you! Is it alright if I stop by the guild a little later to get the interviews?" The reporter asked.

"Sure. We will be there." Brian answered with a nod.

Walking over to Brian, and Mira. Natsu looked up at Brian, as Lisanna jumped at Mira giving her a big hug.

"So... who was that guy in that cow costume..?" Natsu asked quietly to Brian who instantly burst out laughing, with Mira giggling as she held onto Lisanna.

"I have no idea." Brian laughed even harder.

* * *

(Authors Note)

Well people.. there is chapter four! I'd like to say that in response to the reviews that I've been getting for this story. That all of your Natsu x Lisanna want/needs/whatever will be taken care of very soon. As those who may have read my other story.. I am a writer who likes to do things with a realistic progression rate. It makes the story more in depth, and fun to read in my opinion. Anyways! Natsu and Lisanna are going to be spending a week at a fancy five star beach resort alone, and away from everyone else. Hmm makes ya think what might happen during that time huh? Haha BUT I WONT TELL YOU NOW! Haha.. Well as always, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and leave a nice review, and fav, and follow this story. It needs more of them.. plus I'm greedy. Haha. Until the next update everyone!


End file.
